Lazos Familiares
by Rosemariee
Summary: Isabella nunca tuvo una figura paterna en su vida, lo más cercano a ello era el esposo de su tía, Edward. Él siempre la había tratado como su hija, y la quería como tal, la consentía y la trataba con mucha devoción.
1. Prologo

Isabella nunca tuvo una figura paterna en su vida, lo más cercano a ello era el esposo de su tia, Edward. Él siempre la había tratado como su hija, y la quería como tal, la consentia y la trataba con mucha debosión.

En su fiesta de quince años, Edward la llevó a su fiesta, bailó junto a ella su primer vals.

Ella siempre supo que había estado enamorada de él, pero también sabía que era un amor imposible.

Edward nunca supo lo sentía hasta que Isabella tuvo su primer novio.

_** Celos, tristeza, amor, lágrimas.**_

**¿Podrá el amor vencer los miedos?**


	2. Capítulo 1

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohibe la reproducción sin mi concentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo 1

**BellaPov**

Hoy sería el mejor día de mi vida, hoy cumplia mis 15 años.

Lo mejor de todo es que lo pasaré con las personas que quiero, las personas que son importantes en mi vida. Me había levantado muy temprano el día de hoy, estaba muy nerviosa con la fiesta que me habían preparado. Estaba esperando a mis amigas, Rosalie y Alice, ellas me iban a preparar para esta noche.

Rosalie es mi amiga desde que tengo uso de razón, ella ha sido mi compañera de escuela desde Kinder, siempre nos habíamos llevado de la mejor manera. Rose es mayor que yo por unos cuantos meses, a pesar de que nos llevamos muy bien, solo tenemos una cosa en común, las dos somos palidas. Ella es hermosa, cuerpo perfecto, pelo rubio ondulado, y una popularidad envidiable.

Alice es la hermana de mi tio Edward, a ella la conocí hace algunos años y desde entonces nos llevamos de la mejor manera. Allie, como yo la llamo es la novia del hermano de Rosalie, Jasper, los dos tienen ya 18 años. Son unas personas geniales, siempre me apoyan y me aconsejan cuando es necesario. Apesar de que yo tenía todo para ser feliz, no lo era, nunca lo fuí, mi padre murió cuando yo apenas tenía meses de nacida, jamás lo conocí, jamás supe nada de él. Mi madre nunca quiso enseñarme ninguna foto suya, y yo la entiendo. Sé que al igual que yo, ella sufre su perdida como si hubiera sido ayer.

Nunca faltó un hombre en mi vida para apoyarme, pues Edward mi tio siempre ha estado allí, el era como mi padre, o al menos eso dicen las personas. Para ser sincera, yo no lo veo como tal, yo lo veo como un hombre, como el hombre que quisiera que fuera mio, que viviera junto a mí por el resto de mi vida. Nunca me hice falsas iluisiones, todos dicen que yo soy muy madura para mi edad y es cierto.

Sé claramente que él está casado, que ama a su esposa, la cual es mi tia, hermana de mi madre. Tanya y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, ella siempre me había odiado por las atenciones de su esposo hacía mí. Eso era algo que todos sabíamos, pero no comentabamos, para que mi tio no se enojara con nosotros y muchos menos conmigo.

Escuché el timbre de la puerta principal de la casa, segundos después el grito de mi madre diciendo: Ya voy!. Seguramente eran mis amigas que llegaban para arreglarme, ellas querían que estuviera perfecta para esta noche, a lo que yo no me negué. Quería ser la chica más hermosa de la fiesta, era mi fiesta y tenía que estarlo. Bien, esa no era la razón principal, quería que Edward estuviera encantado de mi aspecto, que viera lo hermosa que yo podía ser.

- Bella tienes visita - gritó mi madre desde el piso de abajo.

¿Visita? no estaba esperando a nadie, solo a las chicas y ellas subian sin avisar. Me miré en el espejo a ver si estaba presentable y bajé a mirar quien me había visitado.

- ¡Jake! - proferí al ver a mi mejor amigo parado apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Corrí hasta él y lo abrazé.

Jake, es mi mejor amigo desde que eramos unos niños con pañales, él siempre había querido tener algo conmigo, pero mi corazón ya estaba ocupado, y no podía verlo como algo más que un hermano.

- ¡Bells! - exclamó Jake al tomarme en brazos y darme vueltas por el aire - no quería esperar a la fiesta para felicitarte - dijo cuando me puso en el suelo y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Muchas gracias Jake - volví a abrazarlo, el sabía como hacerme feliz, el sabía como sacarme una sonrisa. No sé porque el destino me dio una mala jugada, no sé porque no me enamoré de él en vez de mi tio.

Escuché un carraspeo muy cerca y me alejé de Jacob, no muy lejos de nosotros pude ver a mi tio.. a Edward. Con una cara de muy

pocos amigos.

¿Acaso se abrá puesto celoso?

No Bella, él es tu tio, te vé como una hija. Sí, eso es, solo quiere ser un poco de sobreprotector contigo. Era mejor hacerle caso a mi mente y no a mi corazón. No debía darme falsas ilusiones, no debía pensar en él como algo más que un familiar, pero al ver sus ojos, toda la poca cordura que me quedaba, se iba lejos.

- Tio Ed - dije corriendo a abrazar a mi tio, quien no dudó en corresponderme el abrazo. Se sentía tan bien tener sus grandes y calidos brazos cubriendo mi cuerpo. Me sentía tan feliz de tenerlo a mi lado, es como si junto a él todo dejara de existir, es como si el tiempo se deteniera y que solo existimos él y yo.

- Bella, ¿no me presentas a tu amigo? - preguntó Edward luego de que terminamos el abrazo, el miraba a Jake con odio, se sentía tanta tención en el aire, solo esperaba que Jacob no dijera nada incorrecto.

* * *

Te regalo mi imaginación, me regalas un review? :')


	3. Capítulo 2

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohibe la reproducción sin mi concentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo 2

**EdwardPov**

Me levanté con un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo, esta noche había dormido en unos de los sofás incomodos de la sala de mi casa. Había tenido una discusión con Tanya, igual que todos los días desde nuestro matrimonio. Tanya y yo nos casamos cuando teníamos apenas 20 años de edad, no fué un matrimonio por amor, por lo menos no de mi parte.

Llevamos 10 años de peleas, discusiones, malos ratos y problemas. Cada día que paso con ella, lamento cada vez más haber aceptado aquel trato.

**FlashBack**

Entré al despacho de mi padre luego de llegar de la universidad. La empleada de la casa me había avisado que mi padre tenía que hablar conmigo.

- Papá, Carmen me avisó que tenías algo de que hablarme - me senté en una silla frente a su escritorio - Pasa algo? - pregunté preocupado. Mi padre no tenía una buena, algo raro en él.

- Hijo, nuestra economía no está muy bien - bajó la mirada y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, solo lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Típico en mi padre - mi sueldo en el hospital no me a dar para todo lo que tenemos que pagar - volvió su vista a mí - pero hay una opción - dijo y guardó silencio.

- ¿Cúal opción? - pregunté intrigado, si hubiera una opción, si había algo que se podía hacer, había que hacerlo. Por el bien de mi familia y mis estudios.

- Edward, los Swan nos dieron una opción - suspiró - una ayuda, pero hay una condición - dijo mirandome fijamente a ojos.

- Tendrías que casarte con su hija, Tanya - oh eso no parece tan malo, espera...

_ ¿QUÉ? CASARME? _

Sinceramente esto no estaba en mis planes, yo quería casarme porque de verdad así lo quisiera , con alguien que de verdad amara..

Pero no tengo opción yo quiero cumplir mi sueño, yo quiero graduarme de la universidad. Ser unos de los mejores doctores del país, y si quiero conseguirlo tengo que hacer sacrificios.

- Esta bien papá, me casaré con ella - sabía muy bien que no estaba bien. La verdad yo pensaba que eso ya no se hacíaa, pero la verdad veo que estoy muy equivocado. Solo nos queda esperar...

**FinFlashBack**

Es increible como cuatros palabras dañaron mi vida por completo - _me casaré con ella_ - maldigo una y mil veces el día que dije tal palabras. Tanya siempre tiene algo por lo cual pelear, no pasa ni un día en que ella no me reproche, me pelee o me maldiga. Simplemente yo no podía soportarlo más, pero lo hacía por mi familia y porque muy bien sabía ella est enamorada de mí y jamás me daría el divorcio.

Si no fuera por Isabella todo mi mundo ya se hubiera ido abajo. Esa niña desde el día que la conocí me robó el corazón. Ella es como mi hija. Aún recuerdo el primer día que la ví , en mi boda, apenas ella tenía 5 años de edad, se veía tan frágil, tan debil, tan dulce y tierna, algo dentro de mi interior me decía, me pedía a gritos que la protegiera y cuidara de ella.

Desde entonces he sido como su padre, la he aconsejado, la he visto llorar, reir, he visto como deja de ser una niáa a ser una adolescente... una adolescente muy hermosa. Hoy mi princesa cumplía sus quince años. Yo sería quien entraría con ella al local, aguantando su mano, algo que para mí, era un honor y orgullo.

Por ella misma fué la pelea de anoche con Tanya, según ella, yo paso demasiado tiempo con Bella. Segun ella yo le dedico más tiempo a su sobrina que a ella, mi esposa. Algo totalmente absurdo, lo sé. Pero así es Tanya, completamente inmadura y celosa. Celosa de una chica de quince años que quiero como si fuera mi hija, celosa de su propia sobrina.

Me encuentro en mi habitación vistiendome para ir a la casa de Bella, mi hermana Alice me pidió que le llevara hasta allí algo que había dejado en mi casa. No puse peros, pues quería felicitar a Bella antes de su fiesta y por supuesto, verla, cuando yo estaba con ella me siento en paz, me siento relajado, feliz.

Terminé de vestirme y me dirigí a la casa de Bella, cuando estacioné mi auto frente a la casa me llevé una gran sorpresa. Bella estaba abrazada a un chico que claramente se ve a muy mayor que ella. Sentí rabia al ver su manera de abrazarla, sentí como la furia corria por mis venas, ese abrazo había durado mucho más de lo normal, así que, decidí terminarlo. Hice un carraspeo bastante fuerte y ví como Bella se alejaba del chico y me miraba.

- ¡Tio Ed! - exclamó Bella corriendo a abrazarme. No dudé ni un segundo en corresponderle, me encanta abrazarla y estar cerca de ella. Me hacía sentir bien, aun en mis peores momentos.

- Bella, ¿no me presentas a tu amigo? - pregunté luego de que terminaramos el abrazo. No pod a evitar mirar mal al chico,

¿Qué intenciones tenía él con mi Bella?

..con mi princesita.

* * *

Lamento la tardaza de este capítulo. Mi tiempo es limitado, pero haré todo lo posible por actualizar más amenudo.

Te regalo mi imaginación, **¿Me regalas un review?**


	4. Capítulo 3

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

**EdwardPov**

Nunca me había preocupado el hecho de que Bella estuviera cerca de algún chico, que tuviera amigos, que compartiera. Pero ahora era diferente, era totalmente distinto.

Ella ya es una adolescente, una adolescente muy hermosa, bastante desarrollada.. y los chicos la miran con otros ojos, con ojos de deseo, de lujuria.

Y de tan solo imaginarme que algún chico profane su cuerpo, que algún chico la tocase, la lastimase, me pone colérico.

- Jake, este es mi tío Edward - me presentó ante el chico con el que ella se estaba abrazando hace unos minutos atrás - Edward, este es mi amigo de el instituto, Jacob - me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa que hacía que mi corazón diera un completo vuelco.

El chico estiró su mano en modo de saludo,el cual no acepté. De ninguna manera me interesaba ser cordial con ese chico y mucho menos, tratarlo educadamente cuando era más que obvio que el quiere algo con mi niña.. con mi princesa,algo más que una simple amistad juvenil.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya Bells - dijo el chico acercándose a ella para abrazarla. Gruñí internamente, no me gustaba para nada la cercanía de ellos dos. Lo sé, me estoy tomando el trabajo de padre demasiado enserio,

pero es que sinceramente no me imagino a mi Bella junto a alguien de esa manera, no me imagino a mi Bella sufriendo por un chico que no la merece, que no valora sus sentimientos, que no valora su ensencia, que no valora con que en realidad ella es.

- Felicidades princesa - le dije abrazándola, luego de que Jacob se marchara, unos largos minutos después para mi gusto. Hice lo que quería hacer desde el principio que llegué, tenerla en mis brazos, protegiéndola, y felicitándola en un gran día importante en su vida.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí abrazados, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve con mi mentón apoyado en su nuca, con mis brazos al rededor de su pequeño y perfecto cuerpo. Nos separamos por culpa del estruendoso ruido de la bocina de un auto, cuando miramos de donde provenía pudimos ver a Alice y a Rosalie en el porsche amarillo de mi hermana.

Gruñí.

¡Siempre llegaba en los mejores momentos!

Luego de unos minutos platicando con ellas y entregándoles lo que me habían pedido que llevase, me corrieron de la casa, pues, tenían que preparar y poner a Bella más hermosa de lo que ya es, si es que eso era posible, claro.

Me despedí de ella con un abrazo y salí a mi casa a preparar la ropa que me pondría esta noche. Quería verme muy bien, no quería desentonar a su lado, pues sé de sobra, que Bella se verá hermosa, radiante.

**BellaPov**

Todo está saliendo de maravilla, las chicas ya están escogiendo el maquillaje que utilizaran para mí esta noche, como también están pensando en que peinado hacerme en mi melena color chocolate.

Me pidieron que me fuera a dar una ducha y que me lavara mi cabello, hice exactamente lo que me pidieron, con ella dos no se podía discutir, ni quejarse, era más que obvio que tenía todas las de perder, siempre era así.

Ya en la ducha llegaron los recuerdos de lo que había pasado hace un rato atrás. El simple hecho de haber visto a Edward, a mi tío, me ponía feliz y me daba ánimos para seguir.

El simple hecho de ver como se ponía al ver a Jacob me daba una esperanza para sonreír, aunque fuera mínima.

Minutos después salí enrollada en una toalla, las chicas tan pronto me vieron empezaron a trabajar conmigo y con todo lo que tenían que hacerme para ponerme hermosa, que la verdad es bastante.

Luego de unas duras horas de trabajo, esfuerzo y agotamiento terminaron de arreglarme, al mirarme al espejo casi ni me reconocí a mi misma, me veía mucho más adulta para mi edad, no aparentaba que apenas cumplía 15 años, me veía... hermosa, en todo el sentido y la extinción de la palabra.

Me quedé allí mirándome frente al espejo, a lo que mis dos mejores amigas iban a vestirse y arreglarse un poco, sentí unos ojos mirándome, volteé a ver y ante mi estaba mi infierno y paraíso, mi ángel y mi perdición, mi tío.

Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, de esas que me hacían suspirar hasta la perder la respiración. Bajé mi vista y miré su atuendo, se veía hermoso, elegante y varonil.

Volví a mirarlo a los ojos y el me miraba fijamente, sentía que era un momento mágico entre los dos, o al menos para mí lo era.

- Te ves hermosa princesa - me dijo al oído mientras ponía un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja.

No pude evitar sonrojarme olímpicamente, tenerlo tan cerca me hacía poner nerviosa, ansiosa.

Mirar sus labios carnosos, rosados, tan cerca de los míos me hacía perder el control.

Algo que, no podía ser, algo que, aunque lo quisiera era imposible.

Y como si fuese una pesadilla hecha realidad, entró a mi habitación la persona que ponía la más alta discordia en mi vida, mi hermosa y perfecta tía a Tanya, con la que jamás podría competir.

Se veía hermosa con un vestido blanco y rosa, con su melena rubia cayendo por sus hombros. Tomó a Edward de la mano y se lo llevó, sin mirarme, sin decir ni una sola palabra siquiera.

¿Porqué mi tía era así conmigo?

Jamás he hecho nada que la molestase, no es mi culpa que su esposo me quiera como su hija... para mi desgracia.

* * *

¡No me maten! Yo las quiero :)  
Sé que es demasiado corto, pronto los capítulos serán mucho más largos :)  
Lamento la tardanza! No tengo perdón :(

Les regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalan un review?

Besos. Rossie


	5. Capítulo 4

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #4

**EdwardPov.**

Tan pronto llegué a mi casa, Tanya empezó a bombardearme con preguntas, tales como...

_ ¿Dónde estabas?_

_ ¿Estabas de nuevo con Bella, verdad?_

_ ¿Acaso mi sobrina es más importante que yo?_

Y un sin número de preguntas más. Tanya podía ser una tremenda carga cuando se lo proponía, podía enloquecer a una persona con un simple monologo barato. Pero a mí ya me tenía hasta las cienes, hasta el cansancio de su maldita prepotencia y su ínfulas de creer ser mi dueña.

_Suspiré pesadamente _

Mi vida era una maldita rutina de peleas y malos ratos, aveces pienso que en la otra vida tuve que ser un vil asesino para merecerme tal calamidades.

_¿Qué absurdo no? _

Donde se supone debería estar feliz, relajado, era donde peor la pasaba. Pero así es la vida, una completa paradoja llena de musarañas, engaños y mentiras.

Pero después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma y ese era mi caso, tan pronto salía de mi hogar todo parecía tomar un color rosa y las cosas parecían brillar más. Mi vida parecía cambiar drasticamente cuando veía los hoyuelos que se formaban en las mejillas de Bella cuando sonreía.

Esa niña había llegado a mi vida para cambiarla y eso me hacía feliz, el simple hecho de tenerla cerca y de abrazarla me daba fuerzas para soportar todo mi infierno al lado de Tanya.

Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y aún tenía que arreglarme para ir a la casa de Bella y juntos llegar de la mano a su fiesta de quince años.

_!Wow!_ quince años, un número bastante considerable y digno de celebración.

Tomé mi atuendo que estaba en mi _closet_ colgado hace ya unos meses atrás, Alice lo había escogido minusiosamente, para que yo combinara perfectamente con el vestido que iba a utilizar Bella. Tenía una gran carga este día, yo sería quien desfilaria junto a ella, como su padre, como su protector, el cual he sido durante estos últimos 10 años, los 10 mejores años de toda mi vida.

Me vestí en la habitación de invitados, ya que Tanya estaba ocupando la de nosotros y no quería por nada de mundo dañar esta noche, la cual tenía que ser absolutamente perfecta.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos terminé de colocarme mi ropa, solo faltaba ponerme la colbata color azul marino y intentar peinarme un poco para la ocasión. Lo cual fué una perdida de tiempo pues no pude manejarlo a mi gusto.

Bajé lentamente las escaleras y me encontré con una enojada Tanya.

_Para variar_

Esperando en el sillon de la sala cambiando los canales como loca. Tan pronto me vio apagó la televisión y se paró rápidamente dándome una sonrisa.

_Si que era bipolar esta mujer _

Decir que se veía fea era una total falacia, se veía hermosa, con su piel pálida casi traslucida, si no fuera por su mal genio y por su horrible comportamiento, quizas, solo quizas yo hubiera sentido algo por ella.

- ¿Cómo me veo Edward? - me preguntó mi esposa dando una pequeña vuelta en su lugar, sin dejar de sonreirme. Le sonreí de vuelta, debía aprovechar sus 5 minutos de buen humor antes de que se esfumaran tal cual humo de cigarrillo en la neblina de la mañana.

- Te ves hermosa Tanya - ante mi respuesta me guiñó un ojo dulcemente _-sí, se veía dulce en ese segundo-_ me acerqué a ella y le ofrecí mi mano. Caminamos juntos hacía mi querido y apreciado volvo plateado.

Como todo un caballero que soy_ - a pesar de todo -_ le abrí amablemente la puerta del copiloto y luego cuando ella estuvo adentro la cerré delicadamente.

Para mi suerte y felicidad estuvo catando por todo el trayecto, y no le quedo tiempo tan siquiera para pensar en reclamarme algo o que su cabeza se inventara una nueva pelea.

Aparqué frente a la casa de Bella y salí rápidamente de mi auto, pretendía abrirle la puerta a Tanya pero cuando miré ella ya estaba caminando hacía la casa, al parecer su mal humor ya había regresado.

_Suspiré_

Tan pronto entré a la casa, me dirigí rápidamente al cuarto de Isabella, seguramente ella ya debe de estar totalmente lista y no quería esperar al ver como de hermosa y reluciente se veía. La puerta se encontraba entre abierta y me acerqué poco a poco hasta esta sin hacer ningún ruido.

Allí estaba ella, con su hermoso vestido color azul marino _- tal cual mi corbata -_ con su melena suelta que le llegaba hasta poco antes de su cintura, estaba maquillada, pero no en exceso, hacía relucir más su increíble belleza.

No aparentaba tener quince años, parecía toda una adulta en todo el sentido de la palabra. Se veía completamente hermosa y deslumbrante, se veía... perfecta.

Estuve allí unos minutos parados en el marco de la puerta observando su increíble belleza hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los mios, yo tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro, la cual ella pareció agradarle.

Miró lentamente todo mi vestimenta y luego volvió a llevar sus ojos hasta los míos, empecé a sentir como mi corazón empezaba a latir desbocadamente, jamás había sentido tal cosa estando a su lado. Fue algo mágico, algo lleno de ternura.

- Te ves hermosa princesa - le dije al oído luego de acercarme lo suficiente a ella, coloqué un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y pude persivir ese olor a fresas que tanto me agradaba y calmaba mi alma. Noté como poco a poco se ponía de un tono carmesí hermoso.

El momento mágico se desmaneció tan pronto Tanya entró a la habitación, tomó mi mano fuertemente y me empujó hasta afuera, no le dijo ni una sola palabra a Bella, puedo jurar que ni siquiera la miró. - Suspiré - Otra maldita discusión se apróximaba.

- Solo a mí puedes mirar de esa manera - dijo cuando ya estábamos en el pasillo, no me dejó contestar, ni siquiera pensar en mi respuesta cuando sus labios poseyeron los míos de una manera desafiante.

_¿Mirarla de esa manera?_

_¿Acaso yo miraba a Bella como mujer y no como una hija?_

* * *

¿Será que Edward ya se está dando cuenta de lo que siente?  
Esa Tanya, yo también la detesto chicas u.u ..

Pronto empezaré a actualizar un poco más seguido ya que este 14 de diciembre termino las clases & comienzan las vacaciones O/ *_*

_Les regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalan un review?_

_Besos. Rossie_


	6. Capítulo 5

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #5

**BellaPov.**

_¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?_

_¿Por qué amo a quien menos debería?_

Y el día que debería ser uno de los ''mejores'' había sido arruinado por una persona que no hacía nada más que odiarme con todo la intensidad de su corazón.

Podré tener tan solo 15 años pero no hay que ser una persona con conocimientos extensos para darse cuenta de que ella me odiaba, desde el primer momento en el que _Edward_ me quiso como su hija. Solo bastaba con ser un poco observadora para darse cuenta que sus miradas llenas de veneno o sus sonrisas hipócritas hacía mí.

_No hay peor ciego que él no quiere ver._

Traté de salir de mi habitación y buscar a mis amigas, pero con lo que me encontré, terminó de desconcertarme totalmente. Ver a la persona que amas mostrando su ''cariño'' con su pareja no era la cosa más hermosa del mundo, no, era lo peor que podía pasarme y más en estos momentos.

Pasé por su lado para por lo menos parecer que los traté de ignorar, pero no me resultó. _Edward_ pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia y se alejó de _Tanya_ -que para variar me miró con odio-.

- ¡Bella! - Me llamó mi tío pero lo ignoré y seguí caminando hasta la habitación de invitados donde se encontraban mis amigas.

No quería una maldita excusa, no quería saber cuanto la amaba, cuanto deseo sentía por el cual la había besado en medio de mi casa, fuera de mi cuarto donde hacía segundos se había ido sin decir nada.

Por más que intenté aguantar mis lágrimas fue jodidamente imposible, ya frente a la puerta de la habitación parecía un mar de lágrimas. Ni siquiera tuve que tocar la puerta cuando _Alice_ ya me estaba arrastrando a dentro del cuarto y dándome un _klinex_ para que secara mis lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué lloras Bella? - Me preguntó Rosalie al sentarse al lado mío.

Sí, ellas son mis mejores amigas, pero mis sentimientos todo este tiempo han sido solo míos, algo que por nada del mundo quiero que cambie. Amo tener mi privacidad y amo no tener que dar explicaciones de nada, a nadie -solo a mi madre, claro-.

- Estoy muy emocionada, solo eso - traté de que mi sonrisa fuera lo más sincera posible, y al parecer resultó porque dejaron de mirarme y siguieron en lo suyo, ya no les faltaba demasiado para que terminaran, a mis ojos estaban perfectas, pero claro, son _Alice_ y _Rose_, que más se puede esperar de ellas.

Tardan toda una eternidad en arreglarse y quedar perfectas -aunque no les costaba mucho- algo que para mí, yo veía vagamente imposible. Aunque debo reconocer que me veía muy hermosa este día.

Unos minutos después de mucha espera, tanto mis amigas, como yo estuvimos completamente listas. Bajamos a la primera planta donde se encontraba un fotógrafo que mi madre había contratado para que este día quedara marcado para la posteridad.

- Hola, mi nombre es _Demetri_ - se presentó el chico, tomando mi mano y dándole un beso delicadamente. En esos momentos tanto _Edward_ como _Tanya_, llegaron a la sala. Le sonreí abiertamente al chico, tanto que escuché un carraspeo a mis espaldas, que sin mirar sabía muy bien de quien provenía.

Lo ignoré totalmente, de ahora en adelante eso es lo que haría, quizás eso me ayudase un poco para olvidarme de él de una buena vez.

- Posa de esta manera - me indicó _Demetri_, era una pose sensual pero muy delicada a la vez. Perfecta. Detrás de la cámara podía ver su sonrisa, y algunos guiños de su parte.

_ Sonreí_

No se podía negar que el chico era muy guapo. Luego de unas cuantas foto sola, poco a poco me tomó con cada uno de los integrantes de mi familia más cercana, solo quedaba una, con la persona que no quería, _Edward_.

- Ponga su mano en la cintura de ella - le dijo a _Edward_, pero mirándome a mí a los ojos. Podía notar la mirada asesina de mi tío.

_ Perfecto_

Era lo mejor que podía estar pasando, el chico llegó en un buen momento.

Sí la vida quería jugar con mis sentimientos, entonces yo jugaría con los de _Edward_, aunque no los sentimientos no fueran iguales, claro.

- Tenemos que hablar - Me susurró _Edward_ al oído mientras el fotógrafo hacía su trabajo. No dije nada. No hice nada. Solo seguí sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Unos minutos después ya estábamos entrando al auto para partir al lugar donde sería celebrada la fiesta.

_ Rosalie_, _Alice_ y mi mamá fueron conmigo. Mientras _Tanya_, _Edward_ y el fotógrafo fueron en otro auto.

Cuando llegamos ya se podían ver los autos que abarrotaban el estacionamiento, en ese momento llegaron los nervios a mí. No sabía cuanta gente había invitado mi madre, no me imagino cuantos desconocidos se encontraban allí.

Tanto mi madre, _Rosalie_, _Tanya_ y el fotógrafo entraron primero al local, para que todos supieran que yo ya había llegado. _Edward_ me ayudó a salir del auto, mientras _Alice_ me ayudaba a acomodar todo en su lugar.

La hora ya había llegado, _Edward_ tomó mi mano como aquellos tiempos pasados donde el caballero tomaba a su dama y caminaban por la vereda con la felicidad eterna de por medio. Algo que eso aquí no concordaba.

_ Suspiré_

Caminamos paso a paso, lentamente podía observar fácilmente todas las personas que estaban allí, alguna con sus sonrisa en sus caras, otras con sus ojos con un poco de brillo a causa de la emoción del momento.

Rápidamente pasábamos al centro de todo, donde bailaríamos nuestro vals, nuestro primer vals, y sabrá Dios si el último. Posó su mano en mi cintura y con la otra tomó mi mano, mientras yo colocaba la mía en su hombro.

Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos tuvieron contacto con los míos, su mirada, su mirada se quedó fija en mí. En ese momento nada importaba, en ese momento nadie estaba allí, solo él y yo.

Todo mi enojo, todo mi plan de ignorarlo se fue por el caño en ese momento, porque el amor y el deseo podían más. Pero yo no debo, no debo creerme que esto será algo más. Pero mi corazón no escucha razones, no escucha de excusas ni de motivos.

_¿Por qué lo amo?_

_¿Por qué a él?_

_¿Acaso la vida me odia?_

_Es tan cierto eso que dic_en, que lo que queremos, lo que anhelamos es lo más difícil de conseguir. Y en este caso yo lo veía absolutamente imposible.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo número 5. Todo va tomando su curso, poco a poco todo se sabe, todo pasa & todo va moldeándose tal y como queremos.

Espero que les guste, lo he hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes.. Pronto subiré un Prólogo de un _Mini-Fic_de navidad.

#A la chica que me dio la sugerencia de que me buscara una Beta: Sería difícil encontrar una que me haga un _beteo_el mismo día de publicación, puesto que casi siempre escribo el mismo día o el día antes del día de donde publico. Pero poco a poco voy tratando de arreglar mis fallas de ortografía, y siempre trato de hacer lo mejor.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, para mí es de suma felicidad & emoción ver sus _reviews_.

_**Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review? **_

**_Besos, Rossie. _**


	7. Capítulo 6

Los personajes le pertenecen a _SM_, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #6

**EdwardPov.**

_Bella_ estaba siendo muy indiferente conmigo y eso me dolía completamente. Yo no soporto estar tan distante de ella, no soporto su actitud, su malas caras y todas las veces que esta noche me ha dejado hablando solo.

Simplemente no lo soporto, me hace sentir triste y a la vez molesto, por no saber el maldito motivo de su actitud tan reacia hacía mí. Llevo toda la noche pensando en la razón por la cual ella está actuando de esta manera, pero nada parecer encajar.

La fiesta había transcurrido perfectamente, pero yo no había disfrutado en lo más mínimo.

Todo estaba saliendo muy mal para mí. Primero, tenía a _Tanya_ pisándome los talones cada vez que intentaba acercarme a _Bella_.

Segundo, _Bella_ estaba muy agradable y muy unida con el fotógrafo que había contratado _Renée_ para la fiesta. Llevaban muchísimo tiempo hablando, riendo y hasta bailando.

Eso, por alguna extraña razón me hacía hervir la grande.

_¿Por qué me molestaba tanto verle con el chico?_

_¿Por qué simplemente no puedo olvidarme de su comportamiento y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado?_

Pero no, tenía que amargarme la noche, y quedarme aquí sentado con mi mente hecha un lío.

Pasaban los minutos y nada pasaba todo seguía igual, con excepción de que _Tanya_ me obligó a salir a bailar a la pista.

Se nos siguieron uniendo parejas, por último el fotógrafo y _Bella_, era una canción bastante movida, bastante rítmica.

No aparte mi vista ni un segundo de mi princesa, veía como se movía al ritmo de la música junto al cuerpo de ese chico hormonal y él con su inocente cara de pedófilo juvenil.

No aguanté más y caminé hacía ella, la tomé de los brazos y la llevé a una esquina para conversar con ella.

- ¿Qué pretendes? - me habló por primera vez en esta noche, su mirada solo emanaba odio, rencor, tristeza.

No parecía feliz, al menos su ojos no decían lo mismo. No dije nada, solo traté de abrazarla pero ella me lo impidió. Jamás me había rechazado, jamás me había tratado de esta manera tan fría, tan distante - Déjame _Edward_ - me dijo con voz dura y se marchó.

Sentía tantas cosas cuando estaba junto con ella, cosas que eran difíciles de explicar. Cosas que jamás sentía con nadie solo con ella.

Era como si su presencia le diera paz a mi alma, era como si mi vida dependiera de su existencia, de su sonrisa y de sus abrazos.

_¿Por qué sentía todo esto?_

Cosas que ni con _Tanya_ sentía, cosas ni que con todos los años junto a ella llegué a sentir.

Traté con todas mis fuerzas de sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, simplemente yo no puedo pensar en ella como algo más que mi hija.

Pero ese sentimiento es el único que parecía encajar con lo que siento, con lo que pienso y con lo que me hace sentir.

_¿Acaso la vida me odia?_

Yo no puedo estar enamorado o al menos sentir un amor por una chica de tan solo _15 años_ a la cual desde que tiene uso de razón crié y enseñé a crecer.

No... Esto simplemente era una locura, algo que no puede ser.

No me puedo permitir nuevamente pensar en esa estupidez, es algo que simplemente no puede suceder.

Luego de que la fiesta terminara, la cual fue todo un éxito. Y la cual todo el mundo disfrutó, menos yo, claro.

Todos ayudamos a despedir los invitados, a recoger y a arreglar todo como estaba. _Renée_ me pidió que llevara a _Bella_ a la casa a lo que ella terminaba de recoger todo, puesto que _Bella_ ya no podía más con su cansancio y es que era de esperarse con todo lo que bailó con ese fotógrafo.

_Gruñí_

De tan solo acordarme se me sube toda la sangre a la cabeza.

Ayudé a Bella a subir a mi auto, ella seguía sin decirme nada y mientras más tiempo pasaba, más me dolía.

Esta incertidumbre de saber lo que pasaba me estaba matando.

Puse un poco de música para amenizar la situación y me concentré en el camino.

- Lo siento - escuché casi en un susurro, deje de mirar la carretera y me concentré en quien había dicho esas palabras.

_Bella_

Esas palabras no esperaba escucharlas, pero ciertamente me daban un poco de alegría - sé que no me he comportado bien esta noche - decidí aparcar en una esquina, pues necesitábamos hablar y resolver esto que tanto había esperado esta noche.

- ¿Por qué tu actitud? - pregunté mirándola a los ojos, ella los tenía muy rojos, como si las lágrimas estuvieran a punto de salir.

Con mi mano acaricié su mejilla, su delicada piel la cual se coloreó de un lindo rosado, algo que la hacía ver muy tierna.

- Yo no puedo más con este secreto - agachó su mirada.

_¿Secreto?_ ahora sí que estaba confundido.

_ ¿De qué secreto ella habla? _

Acaso había hecho algo increíblemente malo como para actuar de esa manera. Muchas preguntas y dudas invadieron mi mente en ese momento. - _Edward_ yo... te amo desde siempre, y no pretendo que sientas lo mismo que yo, solo que, ya no puedo con esto que siento - ante sus palabras me quedé completamente congelado.

_¿Ella amarme? _

_¿Ella enamorada de un hombre como yo?_

_¿Acaso a ella le pasaba lo mismo que a mí?_

_¿Acaso ella sentía lo mismo que yo cuando estaba a su lado?_

_¿Acaso los dos estamos enamorados?_

Me dejé llevar por lo impulsos del momento, tomé su barbilla, la levanté y me fui acercando hasta ella.

Poseí sus labios lentamente y estos me dieron las respuestas a todas mis preguntas, a todas mis dudas.

Una corriente empezó a recorrerme poco a poco. Un sentimiento desconocido me poseyó completamente, fui moviendo mis labios poco a poco. Su manos recorrieron mi cabello, y las mías recorrieron hasta su cintura.

_Reaccioné_

Esto no puede estar pasando, yo no puedo sentir esto que siento, yo no puedo amarla, desearla, quererla, amarla, como otra cosa que no sea como mi hija.

Esto no tiene razón de ser, esto no tiene lógica ni coherencia, esto no puede estarnos sucediendo.

Aunque la ame nada puede pasar entre nosotros puesto que yo le doblo la edad, puesto que yo tengo _15 años_ más que ella, puesto que yo prometí cuidarla, jamás herirla.

Y aunque mi corazón luego me lo reproche, seguiré siendo su padre, a ella y a mi solo nos pueden unir_ lazos familiares_.

* * *

Su primer beso ;3 Sé se lo estaban esperando ... :)  
Espero les haya gustado el capítulo sí es así, espero su opinión ;D

**Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?**

**Besitos, Rossie.**


	8. Capítulo 7

Los personajes le pertenecen a _SM,_ la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #7

_**BellaPov.**_

No podía creer lo que había dicho.

No podía creer lo que había pasado luego de que lo dije. Me esperaba todo menos esto.

Me esperaba todo menos que él me besara, que poseyera mis labios de la manera en que lo hizo, mi primer beso y el mejor, con la persona que quiero y con la persona que me gustaría tener a mi lado el resto de mi vida.

Le había confesado que lo quería, le había confesado mis sentimientos, mi mayor secreto que apenas gente sabía.

Ahora el sabía todo y no importaba, porque sinceramente me sentía liberada, ya no tenía que esconder mis sentimientos, ya no tenía que fingir que me hacía feliz verle con su esposa.

Su rostro estaba completamente neutral, no decía nada, no hacía nada, tomó el volante y continuó el camino, luego de que se separó de mis labios.

Mi mente estaba hecha un lío y seguramente que la de el debe estar mucho peor. Seguramente se dejó llevar por el momento, seguramente se imaginó que era _Tanya_ para poder besarme. Seguramente solo me besó para que no me sintiese mal.

Me sentía incomoda, muchísimo, sabía que el se arrepentía, pero yo no, jamás lo haría. Quizás ya nada sería lo mismo, quizás el ya no quisiera ser mi padre y no quererme, pero es mejor así que morir sin decir lo que siento.

Por fin llegamos a mi casa y yo salí del auto sin decir nada, escuchaba pasos a mi espalda, pero los ignoré, no quería escucharlo, simplemente no quería escuchar sus excusas y sus razones de el porque no me ama.

- _Bella_ yo.. - empezó a decir _Edward_ tomando mi brazo. sí, ya sé que diría y no estaba para nada dispuesta a escuchar sus excusas baratas su _''Te quiero Bella, pero solo como una hija''_

- No estas comprometido a decir nada. De verdad haré como nada pasó y tu haz como que yo no dije nada, ya sé que dirás que fue un impulso - dije volteando mi cuerpo para encararlo. No iba a permitir que me dijese nada que me doliera más, que dañara más mi corazón.

- Sí, fue un impulso - bufé - pero eso no quiere decir que yo no haya querido hacerlo. Bella yo.. - un estruendoso ruido interrumpió sus palabras.

Llegaron en muy mal momento mi madre, _Rosalie, Alice_ y .. _Tanya_ ¡Perfecto! esa mujer siempre tenía que dañarme la vida, siempre tenía que dañar mis días y amargarlos mucho más de lo que ya son.

- _Eddie_ - rápidamente llegó _Tanya_ a su lado y se colgó en su cuello a besarlo. Y claro _Edward_ no fue nada indiferente y siguió el beso como si minutos antes no hubiera pasado nada.

Continué mi camino hacía la casa y no dije nada más. Entré a mi cuarto y decidí darme una ducha para tratar de olvidar todo esto, siempre me ha ayudado a calmarme el sentir el agua templada recorrer mi piel.

Esto me dañaba completamente, me afectaba grandemente y no me dejaba vivir. Por más que quisiese yo no podía apartar el recuerdo de todo lo sucedido esta noche y eso era algo que no podía evitar.

El sentir el agua recorriendo mi cuerpo hacía que las penas se fuesen tal cual amanecer en la mañana. Salí de allí, me puse ropa cómoda y me preparé para encarar con lo que abajo se encontraba, porque sí, seguramente todavía se encontraban allí charlando sobre todo lo que pasó.

- Bella, que bueno que bajas, estábamos platicando sobre los invitados y lo hermosa que te veías - me dijo mi madre tan pronto me vio llegar. Todos voltearon a verme, excepto _Edward_.

Genial, ahora debe odiarme grandemente por lo que hice.

Seguimos charlando de todo un poco.

De como me veía, de como había estado todo, de que cosas me habían regalado y claro, los comentarios irónicos de mi querida tía _Tanya_. Sí, a ella le encantaba hacerme sentir bien _ -nótese el sarcasmo-._

_Edward_ en ningún momento me miró, solo se concentraba en jugar con sus dedos y parecía bastante metido en sus pensamientos. Solo hablaba cuando le preguntaban y cuando era necesario, eso era bastante incómodo. Decidí irme a mi habitación y dormir un poco para dejar de pensar en todo aunque sea por unas horas.

Pero alguien me tomó por el brazo, me volteó y estampó sus labios con los míos. Su olor me inundó completamente, y ese olor yo lo conocía demasiado bien. Solo cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por aquel beso que yo tanto esperaba para calmar este dolor en mí.

**EdwardPov.**

No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, en sus palabras, en ese beso cálido que tanto me había ofrecido y que tanto me había hecho sentir.

En el calor que recorrió mi cuerpo ante el contacto con el de ella, con sus cálidas manos tocando mi cabello mientras nuestras bocas hacían una fusión inigualable, algo que jamás había sentido todos estos años al lado de _Tanya_.

No podía mirarla a los ojos aunque quisiese, porque si lo hacía mi cuerpo reaccionaría a lo que siento y trataría de besarla allí, frente a todas. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que siento por ella, en que la amo y no puedo negarlo y no quiero alejarme de ella por nada del mundo.

Esto no sería fácil, pero yo no quiero alejarme de ella, no podría, ella es como mi razón de vivir, sin ella yo no soy nada, aunque sinceramente de eso me había dado cuenta hace muchísimo tiempo. La necesito en mi vida, la necesito para poder vivir, no veo mi vida sin ella.

_Simplemente no puedo._

Cuando ella se despidió para irse a dormir, no pude evitar pararme y poner la excusa de ir al baño, solo para poder hablar con ella a solas, lo necesitábamos, lo necesito. Ahí estaba ella caminando para su cuarto con un meneo de caderas y con una pequeña pijama que apenas le cubría.

La tomé por el brazo, y la volteé hacía mí, tal como hice hace un rato, tal como me dejé llevar antes, poseí sus labios con necesidad, con pasión, con locura, con toda mi alma, y como todo mi cuerpo podía hacerlo.

Era tan hermoso sentir la ternura de sus labios junto a los míos, su delicado cuerpo aferrado al mio, yo con mis manos agarrando su cintura y ella pasándome delicadamente las manos por el cabello. Me encantaría quedarme así toda mi vida, el resto que me queda de ella.

Pero la realidad no es así de hermosa, al menos no por mucho tiempo.

Tenía que separarme de sus labios antes de que su madre o _Tanya_ descubran lo que sentimos. Nos separamos y nos quedamos varios segundos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos.

- Edward ya nos vamos - escuché a Tanya decir desde el piso de abajo. Yo no quería irme sin hablar con ella, pero ese beso valió la pena. La vi cuando rodó sus ojos ante las palabras de mi esposa.

- Tenemos que hablar, tenemos mucho de que hablar - le dije a Bella antes de besar su mejilla y caminar hacía las escaleras. Me encontré al pie de esta a mi esposa con una cara de pocos amigos. ¡Que raro!

Tuve que llevar a mi hermana y a_ Rosalie_ a sus casas, no quisieron quedarse en casa de _Renée_ puesto que no querían molestar a Bella.

Me pareció lo mejor, a ellas les encantaba corromper a Bella y eso no me gustaba, para nada. Ella podría dañarse con los pensamientos y actos de mi hermana, que la verdad los conozco muy bien.

La amaba, eso yo no podía negarlo. La deseaba, y sé muy bien que está muy mal eso, ella apenas tiene 15 años de edad y yo, para ella soy muy viejo, aunque si ella me quiere y yo la quiero, no hay nada que nos pueda separar.

Y aunque tenga que ser a escondidas, aunque tenga que besarla cuando nadie esté, no poder decirle lo que siento frente a todos, eso es mejor que no poder tenerla. Ella me hace feliz y así como ella lo hace conmigo, yo lo quiero hacer por ella.

**TanyaPov.**

_Edward_ estaba muy raro, demasiado raro diría yo, y eso de alguna manera me enojaba grandemente. Yo no lo amo, si dijera que sí mentiría, pero he estado demasiado tiempo con él como para que se separe de mí. No lo toleraría, el ya es parte de mi vida y jamás lo dejaré él.

Sí, soy demasiado posesiva y egoísta, pero eso, créeme que no me importa en lo más mínimo. Él se pasaba demasiado tiempo con _Bella_ y eso me daba muy mala espina, entre ella y él había mucha cercanía, algo que no tenía conmigo, algo que jamás tuvo conmigo.

Ahora no lo amo, pero antes si lo hacía, y él lo sabía y nada hizo para lograr quererme aunque sea un poco, no, me dejo tirada con mis sentimientos, con mis sueños y con mi amor hacía él.

Algo me prometí desde que me casé con él.

Jamás dejaría que el fuera feliz, si no lo es conmigo, no lo será con nadie.

* * *

_¡Hello!_ Sigo tratando de arreglar esos detalles que a veces se quedan, a falta de Beta, no hay más nada que hacer ;3

Respondiendo unas de las preguntas que me hicieron hace un tiempo; _Edward_ tiene 30 años en esta historia, en unos de los capítulos no los dice (indirectamente), pero aún así podemos sacar cuentas. *Si tienen alguna otra duda sobre el _fic_, si dejan un _review_ con su pregunta con gusto se las contesto en el próximo capítulo.

¡Espero les haya gustado!

**Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review? ;3**

**Besos, Rossie. **


	9. Capítulo 8

Los personajes le pertenecen a _SM,_ la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia sin mi consentimiento

* * *

Capítulo #8

_**EdwardPov.**_

Estos últimos días no había podido ver a _Bella_ y eso no me gustaba en lo absoluto, la extrañaba, demasiado. Pero mi trabajo y su escuela no nos habían dejado vernos, ni siquiera un instante, pero lo bueno, es que habíamos podido comunicarnos todas las noches por teléfono y escuchar su voz, calmaba mi alma.

El simple hecho de escuchar su melodiosa risa tras ese aparato me hacía sentir completo, me hacía sonreír.

No sé cómo es que me tardé tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, en que amaba todo de ella.

Sus besos, sus labios, su cuerpo, su manera de ser, sus palabras, TODO. Me dejé llevar por todos los comentarios de la gente que decían que yo parecía su padre, y confundí el amor que sentía por protegerla y por hacerla feliz, pero no de la manera que yo sentía, o bueno, que siento ahora.

Me encontraba laborando, mi turno había comenzado hace apenas algunas horas, estaba muy ansioso porque ya fueran las 4 de la tarde para poder hablar con mi dulce princesa. El celular que estaba guardado en mi bolsillo comenzó a sonar, era muy raro que lo hiciera, normalmente nadie me llama, quizás era mi madre para ver como estaba.

O quizás Bella que había salido temprano del instituto.

Pero para mi desgracia no era lo que yo me esperaba, era _Tanya_, que a decir verdad desde hace unos días ha estado muy rara.

Ha estado amable, y eso es demasiado raro en ella, no habíamos tenido ni una sola pelea, no es que las extrañe, pero algo se debe estar tramando esa mujer, aunque no tengo la menor idea de que sea.

- _Edward_, me siento algo mal ¿Podrías venir por favor? - habló _Tanya_ luego de que le contesté. Ella jamás en los años que llevamos juntos me había llamado porque se sentía mal y la verdad que se escuchaba fatal.

Así que decidí irme a ver qué pasaba, quizás luego podría ir a visitar a Bella antes de volver a mi turno.

_**BellaPov.**_

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que hicieron mi fiesta de quince años, desde que pasó aquella noche, la mejor noche de mi vida. Jamás pensé que todo eso pasaría, jamás pensé que _Edward_ respondiera a mis sentimientos de la misma manera, o al menos eso me hizo creer y sentir con aquellos besos.

Desde aquella noche no había podido hablar con él en persona, por culpa de la escuela y de su trabajo, el cual no nos dejaba tiempo para nada.

Pero habíamos podido hablar por teléfono un poco cuando yo llegaba de la escuela y él aún estaba en su trabajo. No habíamos hablado mucho y no habíamos tocado el tema del beso y de lo que sentíamos, ya que le dije que lo mejor sería hablarlo en persona, ya que esos temas eran bastantes delicados.

Y la verdad es que yo quiero que me mire a los ojos y yo también hacerlo cuando estemos hablando sobre eso, es muy más.. Real.

Todo había pasado con normalidad, iba de casa al instituto y del instituto a casa, claro con tareas y exámenes de por medio que no me dejaban tener vida social con mis amigas.

Todo lo hacía con suma felicidad ya que sabía que Edward me llamaría y que me alegraría el día de una manera inigualable.

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde y Edward no me había llamado, eso de alguna manera me desconcertaba, pero supongo que debe haber tenido algún imprevisto, que no lo haya dejado llamarme.

Empecé a hacer mis tareas para matar tiempo a lo que él llamaba, si es que lo hacía claro. No me dejaron demasiado trabajo, solo algunas tareas de matemáticas e historia.

- _Bella_ - me llamó mi madre desde el piso de abajo, se me había pasado todo el tiempo y ya era hora de cenar. Dejé mis cuadernos y bajé hasta el primer piso donde mi madre me esperaba con su bolso en la mano - hoy cenaremos en la casa de tu tía _Tanya_, así que vámonos - me respondió al ver mi cara de confusión.

Me anime como jamás lo había hecho ante el hecho de ir a la casa mi tía.

Quizás allí se encuentre_ Edward_ o llegue cuando yo esté allí y podré ver sus hermosos ojos, y podré probar nuevamente sus labios que desde que los había besado habían provocado tanto en mí. Podría volver a verlo luego de tantos días, y quizás por fin podríamos hablar sobre lo sucedido.

Veinte minutos después ya estábamos aparcando frente a la casa de _Tanya_ y efectivamente allí afuera se encontraba el auto de_ Edward_ estacionado.

Bajé junto a mi madre y ella tocó la puerta, nos abrió una Tanya despeinada, con una camisa holgada cubriendo su cuerpo. Una camisa que pude identificar como de _Edward_.

- Oh cielos, se me había olvidado por completo que venían, pasen - yo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. No puede ser lo que me estoy imaginando, Dios no por favor - Edward llegó temprano hoy de su trabajo y bueno ya saben, necesitábamos un tiempo a solas para hacer las actividades de esposos - mi madre rió ante el comentario, pero yo estaba allí sin poder creer esas malditas palabras.

Sentí como mi alma se fue lejos de allí, como las lágrimas traicionaban por salir, sentí una extraña opresión en mi pecho y un maldito nudo en la garganta.

Tenía que que averiguarlo por mí misma, tenía que ver a _Edward_, pedirle una maldita explicación, necesitaba escuchar de sus labios que todo lo que dijo _Tanya_ es mentira.

- Iré un momento al baño - le dije a mi madre y a mi tía parándome de mi asiento, las cuales continuaron hablando sin decirme nada. Aproveché el momento para irme a la habitación de ellos, a ver por mis propios ojos si todo lo que había dicho _Tanya_ era cierto.

Entonces como un balde de agua fría llegó a mí la imagen de Edward acostado en su cama, tapado con solo una ligera sábana blanca. Miré el suelo el cual estaba toda la ropa tirada.

Allí fue donde mis ilusiones se desvanecieron, juro que sentí como mi corazón se rompió en mis pedazos y como las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas y se perdían en mis labios.

Jamás pensé que _Edward_ me engaña de esta manera. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ilusa de pensar que un hombre podía amarme, de que semejante hombre se fijara en mí de esa manera? ¿Cómo pude creer que _Edward_ iba a amarme como yo lo amo? Soy una maldita ilusa, imaginándome cosas que no son, pensando cosas que jamás serán.

Yo que me imaginaba un mundo de colores a su lado, yo que había dormido cada noche pensando en sus besos, en todo lo que sería nuestra vida si estuviéramos juntos. En cómo le diríamos a nuestra familia lo que sentimos. Tonta y mil veces tonta Bella, por imaginarte que sería tuyo, por imaginar que tu vivieras tu vida a su lado.

No sé cuantos minutos me quedé allí, solo sé que me fui de allí cuando vi se estaba revolviendo en su cama y estaba a punto de levantarse. Antes de bajar las escaleras limpie mis lágrimas, inhale y exhale y volví a enfrentarme con mi realidad. Mi madre y _Tanya_ seguían conversando así que ni siquiera me miraron cuando llegué.

- _Tanya_ que signifi... - entró_ Edward_ gritando a la sala, con tan solo su _boxer_, no pude evitar mirar todo su cuerpo perfecto tan solo cubierto con esa delgada pieza de ropa. Un cuerpo que jamás será mío, un cuerpo que jamás me volverá a dar calor con un abrazo, porque créeme, jamás permitiré que se acerque a mi de nuevo.

El me vio y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, vi como su semblante cambió y como no dejaba de mirarme - Oh _Edward_, ya despertaste - empezó a decirle Tanya mientras caminaba a su lado y se colgaba en su cuello a besarlo.

Él no dejó de mirarme mientras mi tía entraba su lengua en la boca de mi _Edward_, de mi .. tío.

- Yo…_Tanya_ tenemos que hablar - dejó de mirarme y miró a los ojos a _Tanya_, su mirada emanaba furia, enojo y preocupación. Supongo que no le gustó verme allí mirando el espectáculo y desenmascarando toda la falsa que me había montado.

Yo no quería permanecer allí, no me importaba nada, solo quería ir a mi casa, a mi habitación y no pensar en nada más de lo que había pasado. Necesitaba olvidar, necesitaba jamás volver a verlo.

- _Tanya_, nosotras nos vamos, creo que necesitan privacidad - gracias a Dios mi madre es bastante sensata y sabía que allí pasaba algo, _Tanya_ solo asintió y _Edward_ no dejaba de mirarme, jamás he visto una persona tan descarada como él.

_ ¡JODER! _

_Odio esto._

No dije nada, solo me dila media vuelta y salí de allí. Me sentía usada, me sentía la peor persona del mundo.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta y haberle dicho mis sentimientos?

Seguramente él, al quererme como simplemente una hija se vio en la obligación de corresponderme para solamente no hacerme sentir mal. Y claro, como yo una maldita estúpida caí.

Todo el camino no dejé de pensar en sus ojos que cada vez que los veía me perdía en ellos. En todas las palabras que me había dicho cuando me llamaba todas las tardes, en todos esos ''te quieros'' hipócritas que una vez me dijo, en esos besos que habían dicho tanto sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

Miré mi celular, eran ya las 8:30 de la noche y yo me encontraba esperando a que mi madre comprara comida, en él tenía varias llamadas perdidas de una persona que no quería ni ver.

_Edward_

¿Y todavía me pensaba tan estúpida como para contestar una llamada suya?

Estaba muy equivocado, yo tengo _15 años_ pero sé lo que significa todo lo que vi, sé que se habían revolcado en su cama y por eso no había podido llamarme como las noches anteriores, pero claro, no iba a dejar un buen polvo con su hermosa esposa por hablarme a mí, una niña insignificante.

Pero aparte de ello tenía un mensaje, un mensaje que no quería leer, así que lo único que me restaba por hacer era borrarlo, para no verlo, Porque simplemente no me importaban sus palabras, sus palabras que seguramente eran mentira al igual que todo lo que hizo y todo lo que dijo.

Tan pronto mi madre se estacionó frente a mi casa, bajé rápidamente y así mismo subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto cerré la puerta y dejé caer mi cuerpo en la cama. Las lágrimas que tanto había dejado aguantar, allí salieron, las dejé correr por mi mejilla.

Porque no aguantaba más esto que sentía, esa opresión en mi pecho que casi no me dejaba respirar, ese nudo en la garganta que dolía.

Esa noche, se esfumaron todas mis ilusiones, esa noche dejé de creer en que había alguien que me correspondía, de que me amaba tal cual como yo lo hacía.

En ese instante deje de creer que tenía un padre con el cual podría confiarle mi vida, en un hombre que podía entregarle mi cuerpo sin medidas. En un tío que podría darme una mano amiga o simplemente un abrazo.

_Porque esa noche, Edward Anthony Cullen, murió para mí._

* * *

_¡Hello! _Ya estoy nuevamente por aquí con otro capítulo para ustedes.. Este es más largo ¿Se dieron cuenta? xD  
Sé que en estos momentos deben estar odiando a _Tanya_, sí, yo también :( Pero hay cosas que tienen que pasar.

¿Por algo pasan las cosas, no?  
Sí les gustó los espero con su _review_, me hace feliz leerlos *_*

**Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un_ review_?**

**Besos, Rossie. **


	10. Capítulo 9

Los personajes le pertenecen a _SM,_ la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia sin mi consentimiento

* * *

Capítulo #9

**EdwardPov.**

Había dejado mis cosas en el locker, y había buscado las llaves de mi auto junto con mi abrigo, ya que la temperatura estaba algo fría últimamente y no me podía dar el lujo de enfermarme. Avisé a mis compañeros que saldría, ya que se me había presentado una emergencia en casa, en teoría había sido así, aunque para ser sincero no me importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le pasara a Tanya, simplemente me pareció una excusa perfecta para ir a ver a mi ángel, a mi princesa, a mi Bella.

Entré a mi auto con una sonrisa en mi rostro, recordando aquellos besos que le había dado a Bella aquella noche de su cumpleaños, los cuales estaba totalmente loco por que se repitieran. Desde ese día había soñado con ella todas las noches, diferentes situaciones y lugares que terminaban en lo mismo, declaraciones de amor, besos y caricias.

No sé como no me di cuenta de mis sentimientos antes, todo estaba tan claro, tan presente ante mis ojos que no entiendo cómo es que nunca lo entendí. Ese instinto protector que siempre tuve con ella, esas ganas incansables de protegerla, de verla feliz aunque me constara mi vida. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas que antes estaban ajenas a mí.

Como por ejemplo, siempre me preguntaba cómo es que esa niña había calado tan profundo en mi corazón, como nadie jamás lo había hecho, como nadie jamás supo hacerlo, ni siquiera Tanya, que ciertamente había intentado todo por conquistarme, siempre había hecho de todo lo posible para que yo me enamorara de ella, o al menos la quisiera un poco.

Mientras pasaba por la angostas y largas carreteras de Forks, pensé en todo lo que había sido mi vida, en lo único que se había resumido mi existencia, en soportar las dichosas peleas de Tanya a causa de Bella y mis pequeñas alegrías con Bella que no duraban demasiado por culpa de mi esposa. Nunca, en todos estos años he podido acostumbrarme a llamarla de esa manera ''Mi esposa'' eso es algo que en teoría jamás ha sido mía.

Llegué a mi casa luego de unos minutos después, todo por fuera parecía esta normal, el vecindario estaba en calma, al parecer todos los vecinos de encontraban laborando. Entré a la casa y me quité el abrigo ya que estaba la calefacción puesta, empecé a caminar por el largo corredor hasta llegar a la sala, donde se encontraba una Tanya cambiando rápidamente los canales de la televisión.

- Edward, que bueno que has llegado - empezó a decir Tanya tan pronto me vio allí parado.

Tiró el control de la televisión en el sofá y se levantó rápidamente acercándose a mí. Se colgó en mi cuerpo decidida a besarme pero yo me alejé.

Desde que Bella me había confesado que me quería, que me amaba como un hombre a una mujer, ni siquiera dejaba a Tanya besarme.

No como hacía antes, que al menos la dejaba acercarse a mí para no hacerla sentir tan mal. Ella a pesar de que no me deja casi respirar por sus constantes peleas, discusiones y celos. Es una buena mujer, eso no lo puedo negar. Muchas veces pensé que era gay, ya que no me fijaba en una mujer tan hermosa y buena como ella y ahora, en estos momentos de mi vida, ya sé el porqué.

- Tanya, ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunté tomando sus manos y sacándolas de mi cuello, donde las había posicionado. Me alejé de ella y caminé hacía la cocina a prepararme un poco de café. Sentí los pasos de Tanya tras de mí, no se veía muy enferma, podría jurar que no estaba enferma.

- Cuando te llamé me sentía súper mal, creo que algo me cayó mal - empezó a decir con voz melosa acercándose a mí y abrazándome por la espalda. Rodé los ojos, esta mujer no se cansaba de insistir y vaya que lo había hecho por mucho tiempo, por muchos años. - ¿Sabes? ahora me siento mucho mejor – continuó diciéndome apretándose a mi cuerpo.

Yo siempre cayendo como un estúpido, debí imaginarme que la llamada de Tanya y su supuesta ''enfermedad'' era mentira. Yo siempre y mis ganas infinitas de siempre ayudar a la gente que me necesita o en este caso que dicen necesitar mí ayuda. Con mis manos saqué las manos de Tanya de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Si no tenías nada, porque me llamas diciendo que me necesitas? - dije en con un tono bastante alto, volteándome para encararla. Ella tenía la cabeza agachada, con su mirada fija en el suelo. No decía nada, no me miraba.

Decidí ignorarla y proseguí con lo que estaba por hacer. Para mi gran sorpresa había café hecho, algo muy raro puesto que cuando yo me había ido no había y a Tanya ni siquiera le gusta.

No le tomé demasiada importancia, tomé unas de las tazas que se encontraban en la repisa y vertí del café en ella, junto con un poco de leche y azúcar, lo calenté un poco y tomé de él. Tanya ya no estaba allí, era lo mejor para los dos, porque sinceramente ya me cansaba estar cerca de ella, ya estaba cansado de sus mentiras, de sus inventos.

Caminé hacía la sala para poder terminar mi café, para luego irme a visitar a Bella. Al menos esta llamada de Tanya ha sido una buena excusa para salir de mi trabajo y de esta manera así por fin podría ver a Bella y pasar algún tiempo con ella. Necesito verla, necesito estar a su lado y mirar sus mejillas sonrojadas, abrazar su pequeño y delgado cuerpo, necesito tenerla junto a mí y decirle cuanto la amo.

Cuando me levanté del sofá luego de terminar mi café sentí un mareo muy raro en mí. Sentí como si todo empezara a dar vueltas poco a poco y como si todos los colores se fueran opacando lentamente. Dejé la taza en una mesa pequeña que se encontraba al lado de las escaleras y subí hacía mi habitación para acostarme un rato a lo que pasaba ese mareo, para luego irme a ver a mi chica.

Subí las escaleras con un poco de dificultad aguantándome de los extremos para no caerme. No sé donde se encontraba Tanya, pero al menos no estaba allí de melosa haciéndome marear más con sus palabras de ''amor''.

Llegué a mi cuarto y para suerte no se encontraba allí, me senté en la cama, quité mis zapatos y me recosté. Tan pronto como mi cabeza tocó el material blando de mi almohada todo se volvió negro.

Sentí unas manos tocar mi pecho, una respiración cerca de mi oído, allí ante mí, estaba mi reina, mi Bella. Pero se veía muy diferente a lo que ella es, se veía mayor, sus rasgos habían cambiado, su mirada era más profunda, sus ojos parecían llamarte a pecar y sus labios eran la viva imagen del pecado.

Ya no era esa niña inocente que conocí, ya no era esa niña delicada como papel que yo debía cuidar todo de ella, ya era toda una mujer, mi mujer. Tomé su delicado rostro el cual era una invitación a tocarlo, pero cuando me acerqué a besarla se hizo para atrás. La miré confundido, pero no me esperaba lo que pasó después, empezó a llorar, sin razón, sin ningún motivo y luego por arte de magia desapareció.

Sentí un vacio desconocido en mi pecho, sentí como si me hubieran arrancado parte mi vida, de mi alma. Quería correr y correr para tratar de buscar, de encontrarla, pero mis piernas no me lo permitían. Una visión horrible se hizo viviente en mi mente, allí estaba Bella, tirada en el piso exactamente en medio de un gran charco de sangre.

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente, me senté rápidamente en la cama totalmente agitado, asustado y desconcertado. Sentí el aire tocar mi pecho, cuando me miré estaba sin ropa, totalmente desnudo, solo tapado con una pequeña y delgada sábana blanca. Miré al suelo y allí estaba mi ropa, pero no la mía estaba allí, si no también ropa de mujer, ropa de Tanya.

¿Qué diablos sucedió?

Miré el reloj que estaba encima de la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, eran las ocho y treinta de la noche, se me había pasado la hora para llamar a Bella, se me había pasado la hora para volver a mi trabajo. Yo me encontraba desnudo en mi cama, y yo no sabía ni siquiera que hacía allí, como llegué allí y muchos menos porqué me encontraba totalmente desnudo, sí lo único que recuerdo es que tomé café y luego me empecé a sentir mal, muy mal.

Busqué entre la ropa tirada en el suelo mi bóxer, me lo coloqué rápidamente y así mismo bajé las escaleras. Tenía que buscar a Tanya, preguntarle qué fue lo que pasó, porque no recuerdo nada, absolutamente nada.

Solo espero no haber hecho alguna estupidez, solo espero no haberla besado, no haberme acostado con ella, porque simplemente no soportaría la culpa de haberle sido infiel a Bella, aunque aún no tengamos nada oficial.

- Tanya que signi... - entré gritando a la sala. Pero la imagen de quienes estaban allí no me la esperaba, en lo más mínimo. Ella posó sus ojos en mi cuerpo y luego se dirigieron a los míos teniendo contacto directo con los míos, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que pensé se le saldrían. Podía ver el desprecio, la sorpresa y el dolor que en ellos había.

Yo estaba allí en medio de sala, medio desnudo y muy cerca de mí estaba Tanya con tan solo una bata cubriendo su cuerpo. Bella se debe estar imaginando lo peor, y de verdad no la culpo, porque si yo hubiera estado en sus pantalones hubiera estado igual o peor. Mis ojos estaban tan o más abiertos que los de ellas, no podía dejar de mirarla, no podía dejar de contemplarla.

- Oh Edward, ya despertaste - empezó a decir Tanya caminando hacía mi lado, se colgó en mi cuello para besarme, pero yo estaba allí como en estado de shock, simplemente no encontraba la manera de moverme, no encontraba que decir, que hacer. Tanya empezó a besarme y yo simplemente me quedé allí mirando a Bella fijamente a los ojos.

- Yo... Tanya tenemos que hablar - dejé de mirar a Bella y fijé mis ojos en Tanya. En ese momento me sentía enojado, frustrado, confundido. No sé en lo que está pensando Bella acerca de todo esto, pero me atrevo a jurar que no es nada bueno. Yo solo quería hablar con ella, saber lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, compartir tiempo con ella que tanto había anhelado por días. Pero ahora, solo restaba hablar con Tanya y preguntarle qué diablos estaba pasando.

- Tanya, nosotras nos vamos, creo que necesitan privacidad - habló la Renné, la cual se veía que estaba bastante apenada con la situación. Aunque no creo que más que yo. Tanya solo asintió ante las palabras de su hermana y yo aún tenía mi vista fija en Bella. Ella se paró rápidamente antes las palabras de su madre, me miró por última vez y se volvió, caminando rápidamente hacía la salida seguida por su madre.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto Tanya Denali? - pregunté con voz ronca, aguda y gritando. Estaba enojado, demasiado enojado como para pensar coherentemente, esto me traerá problemas serios con Bella y yo no me encuentro preparado para pelear con mi ángel por culpa de las malditas estupideces e inventos irónicos de Tanya, esta mujer necesita una ayuda psicológica porque esto no es normal.

Esto no se iba a quedar así, Tanya me tenía que dar una maldita explicación de toda esta mierda que había formado en un segundo. No descasaría hasta saber que la había motivado para hacer esto que hizo, porque estoy totalmente seguro que Bella no estaba allí por casualidad del destino.

Solo espero que Bella me perdone que entienda todo esto, solo espero no perderla por una maldita estupidez de Tanya, porque juro que si yo pierdo al amor de mi vida por esa maldita psicópata, ella no iba a vivir para contarlo o yo simplemente no viviría para verla jamás. Porque yo sin Bella no soy nada, yo sin Bella no tendría ningún motivo para seguir.

* * *

_¡Hello! _Aquí estoy nuevamente con ustedes.. :) Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, si hay errores ortográficos, lo siento, hago lo mejor que puedo.  
Estoy en busca de una Beta, pero no suelo confiar mucho en las personas. Ustedes entenderán. Bueno, ya saben, si les gustó no olviden dejar un review, leerlos me hace suma ilusión :') ... Gracias por ello, por las alertas & los favoritos..

**Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un_ review_?**

**Besos, Rossie.**


	11. Capítulo 10

Los personajes le pertenecen a _SM,_ la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #10

_**BellaPov.**_

Esto era el colmo del descaro, ¿Cómo él se atreve a hacerme esto, luego de lo que él me hizo a mí? Al parecer él no tiene dignidad, ni sentido común sobre lo que hace o deja de hacer. Edward si podía revolcarse con su esposa cuando quisiera, mientras a mí me juraba unos 'te amo', pero que yo me dé la oportunidad de salir y conocer a alguien era el peor pecado del mundo. Y ahora me encontraba aquí, tratando de separar a dos hombres que se encontraban peléandose, simplemente por un beso.

Solo han pasado unas horas de aquella escenita en la casa de mi tía, y tan pronto me ví llorando por todo lo que había pasado en esa casa en tan pocos mínutos, decidí que aceptaría la invitación que me había hecho Demetri en el día de ayer, la cual rechazé por Edward, por escuchar su voz, por compartir unos momentos con él, los cuales para mí eran muy preciados, y aunque pocos, me alegraban el día de una manera inigualable y me daban esa esperanza que necesitaba para continuar.

Las palabras que Edward me había dicho un poco antes de que llegara Demetri, me habían desconcertado. ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan contradictoria? Decía una cosa, pero hacía algo totalmente opuesto. Entonces, ¿Qué debía creer? decidí optar por hacerle casos a mis instintos y hacer lo que creía era lo mejor en ese momento, le dí una patada en su hombría y salí casi corriendo de allí.

En ese instante fue en el momento en el que llegó mi 'cita' y decidí aprovechar el momento para darle a Edward una cucharada de su propía medicina, así que decidí besar a Demetri, porque sabía muy bien que Edward saldría a buscarme luego de lo que le hice. Pero mi desición no pareció ser la correcta, porque lo que se formó luego, no me lo esperaba.

Así fue como Edward nos separó bruscamente de nuestro beso, que para ser sincera no sentí nada cuando aquellos labios tocaron los míos, no sentía lo mismo que sentía cuando Edward me besaba, no sentía esa chispa que parecía iluminar todo mi ser. Todo parecía normal en ese instante, no es que me sorprenda, puesto que muy bien sé que nadie jamás podrá ocupar el lugar que mi tío ocupa en mi corazón, en mis pensamientos, en mi vida.

Salían golpes de un lado a otro, yo estaba desesperada tratando de separar a dos hombres que parecían botar chispas de su cuerpo. Estaban gritandose groserías no aptas para menores de edad, aunque en teoría yo estaba allí presente. El rostro de Edward se veía ido, aunque se encontraba allí luchando contra Demetri que lo golpeaba con toda su fuerza.

- ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? - la voz de mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos y en ese mismo instante Edward y Demetri dejaron de golpearse y voltearon a ver a mi madre, al igual que yo. Pocas veces Renée está enojada, pero cuando lo está es mejor tenerle miedo y esta vez sus ojos eran parecidos a los de lucifer en el fin del mundo.

Edward y Demetri la veían aterados, y no era para menos, parecía como si en cualquier momento su ojos se fueran a volver rojos y humo comenzara a brotar de sus orejas. Pero gracias al cielo mi madre había llegado en el mejor momento, porque si hubiera pasado un minuto más no sé que hubiera pasado y en que hubiera terminado esta absurda pelea.

- Bella por favor, busca el botiquín - me dijo mi madre con voz ronca y dura, no lo pensé dos veces y subí las escaleras hasta el baño del segundo piso donde se encontraba en botiquín de primeros auxilios. Sabía muy bien que cuando me fuera de allí mi madre agribillaría a esos dos hombres con preguntas tal cual el FBI, y no era para menos yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Me quedé unos minutos cerca de la sala haber si escuchaba algunas de las palabras que estaban diciendo, pero solo escuchaba murmullos que no lograba identificar. No quería volver, no quería ver a Edward, puesto que cuando se encuentra cerca de mí, todo mi autocontrol disminuye y mi enojo parece cesar cada vez que veo sus hermosos ojos y eso era algo que no me podía permitir, por ningún motivo.

Me arme de todo el valor que tenía, tomé firmemente la caja que estaba entre mis manos y caminé a paso lento pero decidido hacía la sala. Tan pronto como llegué fui directamente hacía mi madre para darle la caja, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos chicos presentes. Escuché un sonoro suspiro proveniente de mi madre y segundos después me tendió algunos materiales de curación.

- Bella, creo que es mejor que te vayas con Demetri - comenzó a decir mi madre y tan pronto como dijo el nombre de mi 'cita' se escuchó un fuerte gruñido proveniente de Edward. Los ojos de mi madre rápidamente se posaon en él y con eso él pareció calmarse un poco - espero no la traigas muy tarde - terminó de decir aún mirando a Edward.

Rápidamente me paré de mi aciento y caminé hacía la salida, no quería mirar a Edward, no quería caer nuevamente en sus redes. Este dolor en mi alma no parecía querer cesar por ningún motivo y sentía como lentamente esto estaba empezando a matarme. Las imágenes que vi no parecían irse de mi mente, al contrario, se repetían una y otra vez como si mi cabeza quisiera torturarme.

Quisiera que todo esto fuera una maldita pesadilla y despertar de una buena vez, pero sabía que eso era imposible, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta y no darme cuenta de que sus sentimientos solamente eran lastima? Mi mente me lo recrimina una y otra vez, pero así mismo mi corazón trata de buscar una excusa, una razón, una buena justificación para esto.

Lo amaba, y eso era lo que más me dolía, ¿Como puedo amar a una persona que se burla de mí? ni yo misma sabía la respuesta para esa pregunta y creo que no hay ninguna que justifique todo esto que está pasando y que aún así yo lo ame con la intensidad que lo amo. ¿Pero que puedo hacer? Así es el amor difícil de entender, difícil de comprender.

La felicidad es tan corta que a penas podemos vivirla, llega a nuestros ojos rápidamente sin esperarla y asi mismo se esfuma de nuestra vida. Yo jamás pensé que Edward me correspondería, por eso jamás había ventilado mis sentimientos y cuando lo hice pensé que había perdido mucho tiempo, ¿Pero para esto? era mejor no decir nada y seguir viviendo con ese secreto, porque al menos tenerlo como un padre era mejor que nada.

Pero ahora nada volverá a ser lo mismo, yo no podría volver a mirarlo como antes, no podría acercarme y darle un abrazo como si nada hubiera pasado, porque no era así. Y aunque jamás yo lo he visto como un padre, ahora mucho menos, él sabía mis sentimientos, él sabía mi mayor secreto, porque yo misma había reunido todo mi valor y se lo había confesado, pero él no lo valoró y prefirió mentirme, usarme y traicionarme.

Y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a perdonar, por ninguna circunstancia, como tampoco estaba dispuesta a nuevamente escuchar sus mentiras, y sus falsos arrepentimientos. Soy demasiado ingenua, y con todo lo que siento, con toda la confusión que siento en estos instantes podría ser débil y caer nuevamente en esas garras de mentira sin compasión.

Tengo que ser fuerte para superar todo esto que estaba pasando y todo lo que estaba por venir. No será nada fácil tratar de huirle a Edward y a sus falsos 'Te amo', sería muy difícil mirar nuevamente a mi tía y no querer lanzarme sobre ella y arrancarle todo su cabello teñido. Sería muy difícil el ver a Edward y no acordarme de su cuerpo desnudo tirado en la cama con todas las ropas que surcaban la habitación. Pero nada en esta vida es imposible, si lo hacemos de corazón.

- Tu tío parece demasiado sobre-protector - me sacó de mis pensamientos una delicada pero masculina voz. Era Demetri quien me hablaba cuando ibamos rumbo al parque, donde nos pararíamos unos minutos para curarlo y luego partir rumbo al lugar de nuestra tan polémica cita, aunque la verdad a mi no me daba ninguna ilusión salir, pero al menos me ayudaría a distraerme.

_**EdwardPov.**_

Me encontraba sentado en unos de los sillones de la sala, con Renée curandome algunas de las heridas que me había dejado el maldito fotógrafo. Aunque, humildemente puedo decir que mis golpes hacía él fueron muchos más, puesto que él quedó muchísimo peor que yo. No me arrepiento de haberme comportado como un cavernícola, lo había hecho por la mujer que amo, por la mujer que es dueña de mis días, aunque ella ya no me quiera en su vida.

Fue una pelea dura, a decir verdad, pero mis pensamientos de alguna manera me ayudaban a continuar y a ser más fuerte con cada golpe, el pensar que ese chico tenía unos malos pensamientos hacía mi Bella hacía que me hirbiera la sangre, como nunca.

El pensar que él podía quererla o llegar a amarla como yo, me dolía y me preocupaba, puesto que no sabía cuales eran los pensamientos de Bella a causa de todo esto, y no sabía de lo que ella puede ser capaz por simplemente tratarme de hacer pagar con la misma moneda, porque al fin y al cabo ella sigue siendo una adolescente, y su madurez aunque grande, aún estaba en crecimiento y aún le faltaba mucho por aprender.

Aún estaba muy molesto por el beso, pero mucho más porque luego de todo y al final él se salió con la suya y se fue con mi Bella, con mi hermosa princesa. Y toda mi visita, y todas mis ganas de hablar con ella y aclarar todo se fueron por el caño. No sé si voy a poder dormir esta noche sabiendo que ella me detesta por algo que ni siquiera hice.

- Edward, sabes yo no soy tonta - comenzó a decir Renée, unos minutos después de que ellos se fueran, la miré confundida. ¿De qué está hablando? - sé que entre tú y Bella pasa algo y la verdad me gustaría saber qué, porque todo esto no es normal - terminó de curarme y sentó a mi lado. ¿Tan obvio eran nuestros sentimientos?

- Renée, yo no te voy a mentir - suspiré, en ese instante ella pareció ponerme más atención de lo habitual, y yo reuní todo mi valor para decirle todos mis sentimientos - Yo... amo a tu hija, y no simplemente como un padre, la amo como mujer - solté sin anestesia, sabía que al fin y al cabo así sería mejor.

No sabía como ella iba a reaccionar y eso me daba miedo, Renée es una mujer muy pacifica, pero cuando está de buenas, porque cuando está enojada o indiganada por algo, era mejor alejarse de su lado. Pero al fin y al cabo era mejor decirle todo esto desde un principio, antes de que otra persona ajena a nosotros se lo diga y sea mucho peor. Porque algún día ella se iba a enterar y es mucho mejor si se entera por mí, que por terceros.

- Algo siempre me decía que ese cariño de ustedes no era normal - dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio, pasó su mano lentamente por su cabello, una acción que a ella siempre la ha caracterizado cuando ella estaba pensando en algo - Algo me dice que las cosas andan mal y ya me imagino porqué - continuó diciendo mirándome a los ojos.

No esperaba esta reacción de ella, pero ciertamente me alegraba demasiado, ella si puede creerme y ella si puede escucharme. A ella le contaría todo lo que está pasando y todo lo que pasó para que me encontraran de esa manera en mi casa. Después de todo, la esperanza aún seguía presente y haría absulutamente todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance - y lo que no - por tenerla nuevamente a mi lado.

A veces lo prohibido es lo más deseo y lo más que se llega a amar.

* * *

¡No me maten! Yo las amo. Estoy haciendo TODO lo posible por no fallarles, pero parece que eso es imposible ¿no?  
Gracias a Dios ya no me queda mucho para que mis vacaciones lleguen, eso es una buena noticia, o al menos eso creo.  
Bueno, aquí ya les dejo otro capítulo. Espero les guste.

**Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un_ review_?**

**Besos, Rossie.**


	12. Capítulo 11

Los personajes le pertenecen a _SM,_ la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

_**Primero que todo, quiero aclararles algo. Van a estar un poco confundidas con la secuencia, ya que por torpeza mía he colocado el capítulo que correspondía al 11 en el 10 & el que correspondía al 10 en el 11.. Bueno, la cosa es que este capítulo, se supone que iría en la posición #10. Pero bueno, aún así se los dejo. ¡Qué disfruten su lectura!**_

Capítulo #11

_**EdwardPov.**_

Esto me sobrepasa de una manera infinita, no puedo creer que esto haya pasado justo en el momento en el que yo me di cuenta de lo que sentía. ¿Acaso la vida me odia? Bella no va a perdonarme, eso es totalmente seguro y yo sin ella simplemente no puedo vivir. Ella es el motor de mis días, ella le da ese sentido a las cosas ese sentido que necesito para poder ponerme en pie cada día.

El pensar que ella está mal por culpa de Tanya simplemente me hace hervir la sangre. No entiendo cómo es que esto pudo haber pasado y yo no hice nada al respecto, debí darme cuenta de que aquel café lo había hecho Tanya con toda la intención del mundo. ¿Acaso ella sabe que entre Bella y yo vuelan chispas? Aunque no lo creo, porque ya hubiera hecho el show más grande de la historia.

Esto simplemente es por celos, celos que siempre ha tenido de su sobrina, desde que yo llegué a su vida, desde que yo decidí cuidarla y quererla como a mi propia hija. Esto simplemente debió haberlo hecho para que Bella quedara totalmente decepcionada de mí.

Y no sabe qué fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho en su vida. Porque si quería que yo me uniera más con ella ha hecho todo lo contrario, puesto que esto es algo que jamás le perdonaré, jamás le perdonaré el que por su culpa yo haya perdido a mi amor, a mi princesa, que yo haya perdido mi felicidad.

Había tratado de llamar a Bella una y mil veces pero no contestaba su celular. Había llamado a su casa, pero su madre me decía que estaba dormida o muy ocupada para atenderme. Renné debe tener una mala impresión de mí después de todo esto, debe pensar que soy un maldito hombre caliente sin corazón, sin moralidad y por nada del mundo me dejará acercarme a su hija, al menos no como antes.

La maldita culpable de todo esto se había encerrado en la habitación de invitados para que yo no pudiera decirle nada. Es una maldita cobarde que luego de que hace las cosas se lava las manos como Pilatos y hace como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero esta vez ella había sobre pasado todos los límites establecidos por mi cordura y yo no estoy dispuesto a seguir aguantando sus malditos caprichos de niña consentida.

Ella tenía que entender de una vez y por todas que yo a ella no la amo, que nunca lo he hecho y que nunca lo haré. Ella lleva desde mucho antes de que nos casáramos tratando de conquistarme, tratando de que yo sienta algo por ella y ahora entiendo el porqué jamás sentí nada, puesto que mi destino ya estaba escrito y este es junto a Bella.

¿Qué puedo hacer para que Bella me perdone? trato y trato de pensar pero ninguna idea viene a mi mente. Decirle la verdad no es una buena opción porque sé que ella no me creerá, ella simplemente me dirá que no es estúpida como para creerse tales cuentos. Y es que ella tiene razón, si yo estuviera en su lugar, yo ya hubiera matado al chico que se le acercara.

No podía más con esta espera así que decidí irme a la casa de Bella, al menos tratar de hablar un poco con ella o por mínimo que fuera saber que está bien. No tengo ni el menor deseo de volver aquí he dormir esta noche junto a un ser despreciable, así que tome una mochila, puse un poco de ropa, algunos efectos personales, tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí de la casa dando un portazo.

Pisé el acelerador sin pensar en nada más que en mi dulce Isabella, el camino parecía ser muy largo, sentía que jamás iba a llegar a mi destino. Lo único que podía ver eran los altos pinos que parecían rascar el cielo mientras caían algunas gotas de lluvia sobre mi parabrisas. El camino no parecía acabarse, al contrario parecía como si hubiera alguien dibujando un poco más de carretera en cada kilometro que recorría.

Luego de 20 minutos por fin llegué a la casa de Bella, fuera de allí solo se encontraba estacionado el auto de Renné, todo estaba en calma y en silencio, pero pude ver la luz de la habitación de Bella encendida. Así que no podían dar la excusa de que ella estaba dormida porque no lo iba a creer y tampoco lo iba a permitir.

- Oh, Hola Edward - dijo Renné con cara de confusión al verme allí parado. Me hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara caminando y pasara hacía la sala de estar y así lo hice. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - preguntó sentándose en unos de los largos sillones.

- Necesito hablar con Bella, ¿Podrías llamarla? - dije sentándome justo a su lado. Su mirada, la cual estaba perdida en el otro extremo de la habitación, se fijó en mí rápidamente. Ella me miraba como no creerlo, como si yo fuera un maldito asesino de 18 niños y un pervertido que viola mujeres. ¿Acaso ella también pensaba juzgarme? Juzgarme por algo que ni siquiera hice.

- Deberías venir otro día, ella está arreglándose para salir - me contestó parándose y caminando hacía la cocina. Hice la misma acción siguiéndola hasta allá. Ella comenzó a preparar un poco de café mientras yo me quedaba atónito ante lo que ella acababa de decir.

¿Bella salir? ¿Con quién? Porque si fuera con ella, Renné ya estuviera lista y está vestida con tan solo un pijama. Tampoco sería ni con Alice, ni con Rose, puesto que ellas deben estar en su ''cena grupal'' con sus novios, Jasper y Emmet respectivamente. ¿Entonces con quien? Ella no podía salir con nadie que no fuera yo, ella no podía alejarse de mi lado, ignorarme y no hacerme caso por culpa de otras personas. No lo voy a permitir.

- ¿Salir? ¿Y con quién? Si se puede saber - pregunté mientras me recostaba de la barra, tomando una de las galletas que se encontraban en un plato. Quería parecer casual, que no se notara que estaba allí muriéndome de los celos, de tristeza y preocupación.

- ¿Quieres café? - preguntó Renné mirándome con una taza en la mano. Simplemente me limité a asentir. - Saldrá con Demetri Vulturi, el fotógrafo que contraté para sus quince años - comenzó a contarme Renné, comencé a sentir como algo empezaba a picar en mi estómago. Como mis sienes empezaban a temblar sin pausa.

Sentí una pequeña opresión en mi pecho. Celos, eso era lo único que comenzaba a emanar mi cuerpo. ¿Ese maldito chiquillo iba a salir con mi princesa? Esto sí que no lo iba a tolerar, jamás dejaría que ella saliera con nadie, y mucho menos que fuera aquel chico que solo la miraba como un pedazo de carne.

No me importaba ni mierda lo que había sucedido hace algunas horas, no me importaba el hecho de que ella me odiara a muerte en estos momentos. Yo simplemente deseaba verla bien, cerca de mí a mi lado. Me empecé a pasar la mano por mi cabello para ver si podía controlarme un poco y esperar a que Bella bajara antes de que yo subiera y armara una maldita escena de celos.

- El chico llamó y me pidió permiso para cortejarla, Bella no estaba muy segura de ello ayer, pero hoy cuando llegamos de tu casa le confirmó al chico - continuó diciendo Renné, contándome todo lo que había sucedido. Claro, había aceptado luego de ver aquella maldita escenita montada por Tanya. Debe estar totalmente enojada conmigo, en estos momentos debe estar odiándome.

Pero yo haré todo lo posible porque ella me perdone, haré todo lo posible por volver a dejar las cosas como lo estaban antes. Haré hasta lo imposible por lograr algo que ante los ojos de los demás parecerá imposible, pero para mí será mi mayor reto. Ese reto que necesito para continuar con mi vida, Feliz.

- Mamá, donde está mi... - Escuché la voz de Bella que cesó tan pronto como me vio allí parado. No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, se veía... ¿Cómo decirlo? deslumbrante, como jamás la había visto, pero también se veía sexy, muy provocativa, con unas ropas que apenas cubrían su hermoso y frágil cuerpo.

Por nada del mundo iba a permitir que Bella saliera con ese diminuto vestido que apenas le cubría hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Su vestido se encontraba totalmente entallado a su cuerpo, se podían ver sus curvas marcadas y su pequeño trasero a disposición de una nalgada. Allí estaba ella, con su rostro siempre natural maquillado y parada sobre unos tacones que la hacían parecer mucho más alta.

Su madre salió de la cocina a buscar algo que le había pedido Bella, y ella quería repetir esa acción, pero yo no la dejé. Tomé su brazo suavemente y la volteé encarándola muy cerca de mi rostro. Ella estaba completamente sorprendida por lo que hice, podía ver su mirada triste y sus ojos hinchados, tal cual luego de pasar mucho rato llorando y todo esto era mi culpa.

- ¿No piensas salir así vestida, cierto? - pregunté con voz dura, ronca y enojada. Ella solo se podía vestir de esa manera para mí, ella solo podía salir conmigo. Ella solo podía quererme a mí, a nadie más. Nadie más podía mirarla de la manera en como yo la miro, nadie más podría desearla como yo la deseo. Porque ella es mía y de nadie más.

- ¿A ti qué diablos te importa lo que yo hago? - me contestó casi gritando zafándose de mi agarré de una manera salvaje. La desconocía, ella jamás había sido así conmigo, ella jamás me había tratado de esa manera.

- Me importa demasiado - me acerqué a ella y tomé su cintura - lo sabes muy bien Isabella - tan pronto como mis manos hicieron contacto con su cuerpo sentí esa chispa que hace días no sentía. Ese descontrol, ese deseo incontrolable que sentía cada vez que la tenía cerca. Pero así como sentí eso, así mismo cuando mis manos tocaron su cuerpo sentí un dolor en mi entre pierna. ¡Bella había pateado mi hombría! y se había ido casi corriendo de la cocina.

Estuve varios minutos tratando de mitigar ese dolor que parecía no cesar. Me fui hasta la sala para encontrarme nuevamente con Bella y volver a intentar hablar un poco con ella. Pero la escena que estaba ante mis ojos no me la esperaba, no me la imaginaba y me dolía demasiado verla.

Allí estaba Bella, mi Isabella besándose con el chico fotógrafo, con su cita. Él tenía las manos en la cintura de mi chica, y ella tenía las manos en su cabello, lo mismo que hace conmigo, lo mismos movimientos que hace al besarme. ¿Cuándo había llegado ese chico? Eso no importaba demasiado, lo único que importaba aquí es que yo no podía tolerar ver esa maldita escena.

Sentía que mis venas iban a explotar en cualquier momento, sentía como la sangre estaba hirviendo dentro de mi cuerpo. No podía soportarlo, simplemente era imposible. Con todo el odio que puede albergar un ser, me quité mi abrigo y caminé hacía el tipo, lo separé bruscamente de Bella y pude ver su cara de confusión antes de propinarle un golpe.

Y así comenzó la guerra campal por el amor de esa mujer, y yo juro por mi vida, juro por el amor que siento por ella que no dejaré que ningún hombre, que ningún chico se gane el amor de mi Bella. Porque yo podré haber cometido un millón de errores en mi vida, pero el perder a Bella no iba a ser una opción.

* * *

Espero no les haya molestado mi torpeza, no me había dado cuenta de ella hasta estos momentos que iba a subir el capítulo.  
De todos modos espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia, no duden en decírmelo :)

Gracias por el apoyo que me dan aunque no sea constante en las actualizaciones, les quiero dejar mi página de _twitter_ por si quieren preguntarme sobre actualizaciones de mis _fics_ o simplemente seguirme. Así que se los dejaré como enlace directo en la la página principal (Mi perfil).

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	13. Capítulo 12

Los personajes le pertenecen a _SM,_ la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

_Amarte en silencio es mi secreto_

_que solo mi mente y mi corazón saben_

_porque ciertamente eres intocable_

_y este amor no lo merezco_

_porque tu solo me miras_

_como un eslabón de tu familia_

_algo que yo no quiero, algo que yo no acepto_

_porque mi amor por ti, va más allá de los miedos._

**By; Rosemarie**

Capítulo #12

_**BellaPov.**_

Cuando tienes la mente hecha un lío y el corazón roto, todas las ganas de vivir y hacer las cosas se desvanecen muy lejos de ti. Nada parece ser importante en estos momentos aparte de mis sentimientos, de mi mente y de mi corazón. No hallaba una respuesta lógica que me contestara todas las dudas existentes en mi mente, pero eso no era lo que me preocupara en estos instantes. Tenía que encontrar la manera de olvidar todo lo que había sucedido, por mi propio bienestar, al fin y al cabo todo se desvanece ¿no? aunque ciertamente lamentaba que hubiera sido tan rápido.

El auto se detuvo en un pequeño lugar iluminado con algunas luces que caían del techo ambientando el lugar. Era un estacionamiento que se encontraba al lado de un hermoso parque con árboles que parecían rascar el cielo, tomé el botiquín que se encontraba encima de mis piernas y salí del auto, encontrándome con los golpes en la cara de Demetri, los cuales ya comenzaban a ponerse de una tonalidad oscura, estos surcaban su hermosa sonrisa, y a pesar de estar allí situados, su sonrisa podía opacarlos sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.

No me había puesto nunca a pensar en lo bonitas que eran las facciones de su rostro. Tenía sus pómulos bien marcados, mientras su mirada parecía ser tan tierna como la de un pequeño gatito indefenso, sus labios eran rosados y siempre se encontraban hinchados como si acabaran de culminar un apasionado beso. Dejé esos pensamientos a un lado y comencé a caminar hacía el parque evitando su mirada.

No es que no quisiera mirarlo, nada de eso, él es un chico sumamente agradable, del cual, cualquiera se encontraría feliz de estar a su lado, pero mi mente no podía evitar el compararlo con Edward y eso era algo que yo no me podía permitir, si es que quería tratar de olvidar al menos un poco todo lo que había pasado.

Comencé a curar los golpes de Demetri tan pronto como se sentó en unas de las bancas de color marrón que proporcionaba el parque. Él mantenía sus ojos cerrados a causa del pequeño dolor que le estaba proporcionando el alcohol incrustado en la pequeña gasa haciendo contacto directo con su herida levemente abierta.

Me permití por un momento llevar mis pensamientos hacía mi hogar, donde seguramente se encontraba Edward aún hablando con mi madre, ella tratando de sacarle alguna información útil que le fuera bastante creíble y que compensara de alguna manera el ellos haber formado ese escándalo en mi casa, a pesar de que Renée es una madre con mente abierta, jamás había sido partidaria que resolver las cosas por medio de discusiones y golpes.

Una solución pasó por mi cabeza y quizás esa sería una gran ayuda para tratar de apaciguar un poco ese dolor que habitaba en mi corazón. Quizás lo mejor sería contarlo, hacerle saber a alguien sobre mis sentimientos. Pero, ¿Quién? Si las únicas personas que yo conozco son familiares o amigos cercanos, que lo único que harían sería juzgarme sin tan si quiera terminar de decir mis argumentos, lo único que harían sería juzgar mis sentimientos.

Demetri. Una voz dentro de mí susurró su nombre. ¿Acaso yo podía confiar en él? ¿Acaso él no me juzgaría por mis sentimientos? De alguna manera mi confesión podría ayudarnos a los dos, es decir, yo podría sacar todo eso que tengo guardado en lo más profundo de mi corazón, eso que tanto me hace daño y él no tendría ningún motivo para creer que entre él y yo pasaría algo. Por que ciertamente él me agrada, pero yo solo quiero cosechar una gran amistad con él, y quizás sus intenciones y las mías no van por el mismo camino.

- No sé si quieras escucharme. - comencé a decirle sentándome a su lado, acaparando toda su atención - Pero necesito contarte todo, para que de alguna manera entiendas lo que sucedió en mi casa - terminé de decir con un sonoro suspiro. Tampoco era lo más fácil de mundo decirle a una persona tus sentimientos, y mucho más difícil si esos sentimientos involucran a un familiar que debería ser ajeno a ello.

- Bella - comenzó a decir tomando mis manos y apretándolas un poco - Sabes que en mí puedes confiar, siempre que lo necesites - culminó dándome una sonrisa sincera. Sus ojos me decían claramente que podía confiar en él, su ser siempre me había dado confianza desde que lo conocí el día de mi cumpleaños.

- Verás, yo siempre he estado enamorada de una persona, desde que tengo uso de razón, pero siempre había creído que era algo imposible - comencé a contarle todo lo que tenía guardado desde hace mucho tiempo y fue un gran alivio dejar salir todas esas palabras de mi interior. Había callado por tanto tiempo que pensé que moriría sin decirlo, había albergado tantas lágrimas en mi almohada que pensé que ese sería mi destino.

Me sentí totalmente liberada al terminar de contar todo lo que había callado. Mi vida había sido una completa jugarreta llena de secretos toda mi vida y cuando pensé que por fin todo me salía de la mejor manera, cuando pensé que por fin tendría todo lo necesario para ser feliz, una nube negra se posicionaba sobre mí llenándome así con lágrimas de dolor.

La cara de Demetri no pareció cambiar demasiado, al contrario, había mantenido mis manos apretadas a las suyas así dándome un poco de apoyo y confianza. Él lo parecía sorprendido por mi confesión y esperaba de todo corazón que al menos él entendiera mis sentimientos y que entendiera el porqué de aquel numerito en mi casa, del cual me encontraba totalmente avergonzada. Demetri no se merecía tales golpes, todo había sido mi culpa, pero no me arrepentía de aquel beso.

- Ya entiendo el por qué de su actitud - habló por primera vez Demetri luego de mi confesión - No parecía normal que un tío hiciera eso, ni siendo el más protector del mundo - continuó diciendo mirándome a los ojos y regalándome una sonrisa, lo cual me hacía sentir confiada - Entiendo por todo lo que has pasado, pero no entiendo cómo es que si no te ama, actuó como un completo celoso - culminó diciendo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Yo me preguntaba exactamente lo mismo, y por más que lo había pensado nada totalmente coherente pasaba por mi mente, y eso ya me estaba desconcertando. Quizás su actitud sobre-protectora seguía presente a pesar de todo, quizás eso jamás cambiaría, al menos para él, porque yo no pretendo por nada del mundo hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Lo nuestro ya jamás podría ser lo mismo de antes.

- Me pregunto exactamente lo mismo - respondí ante sus palabras. - Pienso y pienso que puede ser lo que está pasando, pero ninguna pieza parece encajar - Suspiré pesadamente. - Ya me estoy cansando de luchar y de sufrir por algo que al fin y al cabo no se dará - terminé de decir agachando mi cabeza y alejando mis manos de las suyas para llevarlas a mi rostro y taparlo. Era como si nuevamente estuviera reviviendo todo el sufrimiento.

- Me imagino que debes estar preguntándote el por qué de mis palabras - continué diciendo luego de varios minutos de silencio, un silencio que ya estaba empezando a incomodar - Pero no quiero que creas que entre nosotros puede haber algo más que amistad - culminé diciendo sin mirarlo a los ojos, no quería ver la decepción que seguramente se estaba llevando y mucho más luego de que fui yo, la que lo besé.

- Bella te seré sincero - comenzó a decir - Yo si deseo algo contigo, pero jamás te obligaría a nada - pasó la mano por su cabello castaño oscuro, un gesto que me recordó rápidamente a Edward - Estaré para lo que me necesites, si es eso lo que necesitas - acortó la distancia que nos separaba dándome un cálido abrazo.

- Muchas gracias - contesté luego de terminar el abrazo - no sabes cuánto necesitaba poder desahogarme - le sonreí. - Eres el primero que lo sabe, luego de Edward, claro - culminé de decir jugando con mis dedos, estaba resultando ser todo más difícil de lo que pensaba que sería, puesto que aún los recuerdos estaban muy claros en mi mente.

- Sabes, tengo una idea que creo podría ayudarte - sus palabras me alertaron rápidamente - Sería algo que nos beneficiaría a ambos - tenía una sonrisa que daba un poco de miedo, parecía el gato de Alicia en el País de las maravillas - Que dices ¿Escucharás mi propuesta? - preguntó animadamente haciéndome confundir completamente.

Me daba demasiada curiosidad el saber que estaba pensando, el saber cuál era su idea que a él le parecía perfecto. ¿Qué yo podía perder al escucharlo? Si ya lo había perdido todo, había perdido todo lo que me hacía feliz, había perdido todo lo que un día me había hecho sonreír. Aunque pensándolo bien ¿Como lo perdí, si jamás fue mío?

_**EdwardPov.**_

- No pretendo juzgarlos de ninguna manera - continuó diciendo Renée con voz suave, no se veía alterada, ni consternada luego de haberme escuchado, y eso de alguna manera me alegraba un poco, pero a la vez me confundía. ¿Tan obvios eran nuestros sentimientos? ¿Quién más se había dado dé cuenta de esto?

- Renée - comencé a decir interrumpiéndola - No habíamos comenzado nada y ya está todo tirado a la basura por mi culpa...por culpa de Tanya - de tan solo acordarme de ese acontecimiento, la sangre parecía acumularse en mi cabeza haciendo presión en mis sienes - Yo haré todo lo posible por recuperarla, porque mi amor por ella es auténtico, aunque ella piense que la he traicionado - terminé de decir y agaché mi cabeza, el solo hecho de pensar en una vida sin Bella, dolía demasiado.

Continué hablando con Renée un largo rato, ella muchas veces me recalcó que no veía otra pareja para su hija, que yo era ideal para ella, no obstante que todo lo que pasó cambiaba las cosas, porque a pesar de yo parecer un buen candidato para su hija, el que ella sufriera no era ninguna opción que considerara, aunque para ser sincero, si ella sufre estando a mi lado, lo único que yo debía ser era alejarme, porque podré ser de todo menos egoísta, su felicidad iba primero, mucho antes que la mía.

- Ya me marcho - comencé a decir tan pronto me paré del asiento - Necesito irme a pensar un rato, a aclarar mis ideas, estando aquí todo me la recuerda - le dije a Renée mirándola a los ojos, la cual pareció entender inmediatamente lo que le estaba diciendo. Fue una completa tortura pasar todos esos minutos respirando el aire que tenía impregnado su deliciosa fragancia, que de tan solo recordar que podría ya no tenerla secaba completamente mi garganta formando un nudo que no dejaba ser suavizado.

- Edward quiero que sepas una cosa - contestó Renée parándose a mi lado y poniendo una mano en mi hombro derecho - Cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites. Sé que la amas, y sé que la harías feliz - me regaló una débil sonrisa - Pero te pido por favor, primeramente arregla tus cosas con Tanya. No voy a soportar que nadie le haga daño a mi hija - culminó diciendo caminando hacia la puerta.

Ella tenía razón, para poder hacer bien las cosas, primeramente necesitaba arreglar las cosas con mi esposa, terminar todo por el camino del bien y así poder recuperar a mi Bella como se debe, y demostrarle que mi cariño hacia ella es mucho más que verdadero.

* * *

El poema al principio presentado, es una creación mía. Un poema que había escrito al principio cuando comencé a escribir el fic, pero nunca había sido revelado, hasta ahora. No me considero una poeta, pero mis primeros escritos fueron poemas, & me gusta expresar lo que siento a través de ellos. Pero ese no es tema ¿Verdad? Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, como ven, estoy tratando de actualizar más a menudo, & creo que lo estoy logrando ¿no?

Gracias por sus comentarios, por sus opiniones, por sus reviews, que son perfectos para mí, cada uno de ellos. Gracias por el apoyo que me dan, me hace muuuuy feliz el tenerlos como lectores. Lo digo enserio. De todos modos espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia, no duden en decírmelo :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	14. Capítulo 13

Los personajes le pertenecen a _SM,_ la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

_Amarte en silencio es mi secreto_

_que solo mi mente y mi corazón saben_

_porque ciertamente eres intocable_

_y este amor no lo merezco_

_porque tu solo me miras_

_como un eslabón de tu familia_

_algo que yo no quiero, algo que yo no acepto_

_porque mi amor por ti, va más allá de los miedos._

_**By; Rosemarie**_

* * *

Capítulo #13

_**BellaPov.**_

Allí estaba yo, con mis ojos abiertos como platos y con mi mente hecha un manojo de pensamientos. La propuesta de Demetri me había tomado en la guardia baja, me había desconcertado, pero ciertamente era una idea que había que pensarla y no desecharla rápidamente, como tampoco aceptarla a la ligera. No sabía que contestar, no sabía que decirle, puesto que aunque me ayudara profundamente a la larga el saldría perdiendo, mucho.

_**FlashBack**_

Demetri tenía una sonrisa picara que surcaba su barbilla y sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto a la lejanía, mientras destellaban una chispa extraña, difícil de descifrar, como si sus pensamientos fueran muy perversos e ilegales para ser contados y expuestos al mundo. Posó su mirada en mí, y luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, habló.

- Bella, voy a ser sincero contigo, como siempre creo que lo he sido - comenzó a decir, mientras pasaba una mano por su frente, signo de que se encontraba nervioso. - Tú me gustas, mucho, me caes muy bien y no quiero alejarme de tu lado, aunque yo tenga que sufrir las consecuencias - continuó diciendo tomando mi mano derecha y apretándola junto con la suya.

- Demetri yo... - mis sentimientos hacia él eran de simple amistad, jamás lo había visto como algo más que eso y no pienso que eso cambie por nada del mundo, además, el no merece estar en esta situación, puesto que conozco sus sentimientos y para mí, son muy leales y sinceros, algo difícil de encontrar y no vale la pena malgastarlos por mí, puesto que aunque me duela, mis sentimientos y mi corazón ya tienen nombre y apellido y le pertenecen a la persona que menos se los merece.

- Tranquila Bella, no pienso pedirte que seas mi novia, ni nada por el estilo, yo entiendo tus sentimientos - me interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablarle. - Podríamos armarle una trampa a tu ti… a Edward, así podríamos de alguna manera descubrir si sus palabras fueron verdaderas y si realmente te ama - escuché atentamente sus palabras.

Eso era exactamente lo que yo quería saber, si realmente todas sus palabras hacia mí fueron verdaderas o si simplemente actuó para que yo me sintiera bien y no hacerme daño. Pero, ¿Cómo saberlo? si el claramente no me diría nada parcial, diría todo para su propio beneficio, para no quedar mal ante mis ojos, yo simplemente deseo que la verdad sea dicha, aunque duela.

- ¿Qué tal si, ante los ojos de los demás somos una pareja? A ver cuáles son sus reacciones ante eso, si de verdad te ama luchará con todas sus armas para alejarte de mí, si no siente nada más que una fuerza protectora por ti, simplemente se molestará - sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría en medio del polo sur.

_**FinFlashBack**_

Su mirada era insistente, se encontraba esperando una respuesta a su petición, pero yo no encontraba las palabras ideales para decirle lo que me parecía. No era una mala idea, para mí, pero para él no era buena. ¿Por qué él hacía eso por mí? Si lo único que él ganaría de esto sería herirse, puesto que quizás sus sentimientos crezcan hacía mí, pero para mí jamás cambiaría.

- ¿Por qué haces esto por mí? - me aventuré a preguntar, tenía la gran duda rondando en mi cabeza y antes de contestarle sobre mi postura tenía que conocer la suya, mientras más lo pensaba más me confundía y no lograba encontrar la empieza que lograba encajar todo en su lugar.

- Ya te lo he dicho Bella, porque me caes excelentemente, porque quiero que estés bien y porque no quiero que vivas una vida atormentada por no saber cuáles en realidad fueron las razones de todo este sufrimiento que estás viviendo - me contestó pasando delicadamente sus dedos por las facciones de mi rostro.

Sus palabras me hacían sentir muy bien, me hacían sentir que verdaderamente había alguien en este mundo, aparte de mis familiares, que velaba por mis interés, que me ayudara a seguir adelante. Aunque no lo conozco del todo y hace a penas muy poco que lo vi por primera vez, con él me sentía bien, en confianza. Quizás con su ayuda todo el proceso sería mucho más fácil y quizás con su idea yo podría acabar con todas las dudas, con todo el misterio que no me dejaba vivir.

- Eres una gran persona Demetri, lo digo enserio. - lo abracé delicadamente, sintiendo como él me rodeaba con sus grandes brazos. No me arrepentía de haberlo conocido, como tampoco de salir con él esta noche, había traído un poco de paz a mi corazón el haberle contado mi situación, el haber descargado todo el cubo de sentimientos que tenía dentro de mí.

- Gracias Bella, me alegra tanto el haberte conocido - me dijo luego de que termináramos el abrazo - también te agradezco que me hayas tenido confianza, lo valoro mucho - le había contado mi secreto, el secreto que ni siquiera mis amigas de toda la vida sabían, pero no me arrepentía de ello, por que al menos sabía que él jamás me juzgaría por ello.

- Demetri, en cuanto a tu propuesta... - me quedé callada unos segundos, preguntándole a mi corazón si ciertamente lo que mi mente había decidido estaba bien - Acepto - dije firmemente luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Si esto no funciona entonces nada más tendría sentido en mi vida, si descubría que en realidad Edward no me amaba, quizás jamás vuelva a ser la persona que soy hoy, pero si descubro que él me quiere tal como yo lo quiero, el mundo se enterará de nuestros sentimientos.

- Vamos a descubrir la verdad de esta situación, juntos, Bella. En tus ojos se refleja que eres una buena persona, te mereces ser feliz. - su sonrisa quedó plasmada frente a mí. Aún me sentía un poco extraña aceptando tal cosa, y aún no entendía el porqué de su interés hacía mí, yo no podía ofrecerle nada, nada de lo que él quería, pero aún así se encontraba dispuesto para ayudarme ¿Por qué?

- Pero, quiero pedirte una cosa. - comencé a decir seriamente - No quiero que por ayudarme salgas lastimado, como tampoco deseo que te ilusiones en el camino - tenía que ser clara desde el principio, no deseo que él se lleve una imagen errónea de lo que esto conlleva, como tampoco deseo que sus sentimientos sean heridos por mi culpa.

- No tienes que preocuparte por ello, sé que lo único que sientes por mí es un cariño de amistad. Te prometo que si en algún momento esto me afecta te lo diré - su sonrisa era mucho más radiante ahora. ¿Cómo este chico podía emanar tanta felicidad? Otra pregunta más que se sumaba al listado de dudas sin aparente respuesta, pero aún así, me agradaba poder compartir con una persona que al menos tratara de mitigar mi dolor.

Luego de estar unos minutos más allí nos fuimos hacía el restaurante, uno muy bonito por cierto. Tenía un ambiente contemporáneo, mesas redondas de un color marrón opaco, combinados perfectamente con el piso y las paredes del lugar. Era un ambiente tranquilo, en el cual se podían ver las parejas y los amigos platicando tranquilamente con su copa de vino en mano, como también las familias disfrutando de un lindo momento, degustando exquisita comida.

Estuvimos allí alrededor de una hora, la comida estuvo deliciosa, pasta alfredo con un vaso extenso de coca-cola. Conversamos de todo un poco, de nuestra vida, de nuestros gustos, de nuestros miedos y fortalezas. Pasamos un buen momento. Y aunque me sentía un poco intimidada con las miradas del que fue nuestro mesero, Demetri le hizo entender sutilmente que él era mi pareja y yo no me encontraba disponible, algo que le agradecí grandemente.

Terminamos la noche en el restaurante y Demetri me llevó a casa, cuando estábamos a pocos centímetros de allí, confirmé que Edward ya no se encontraba en casa, por un lado me hacía bien la idea de que no tenía que enfrentarme con él nuevamente, pero por otra parte me ponía triste el hecho de que quizás jamás volvería a probar sus labios, a escuchar las lindas palabras que me decía, a sentir su cálido tacto.

_**EdwardPov.**_

Salí de la casa con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro, tenía a Renée de mi parte y eso me ayudaría mucho. Tardé más de lo habitual en llegar a mi casa, pensando cuáles serían las palabras que me diría Tanya para esquivar todo el problema, aunque eso no me importaba mucho, porque ella iba a escuchar, todo lo que yo tengo que decirle, sin importar todas las excusas baratas que vaya a poner. Por otro lado me encontraba pensando en Isabella, en mi pequeña Bella.

Estaba con ese chico Dios sabe dónde, aún no comprendo el poco tacto de Renée hacía esa situación, ella apenas es una niña de 15 años, y la dejó salir con un chico mucho mayor que ella, que a penas y conoce. No se sabe cuáles son las mañas de ese chico, como está criado, que podría hacerle y peor aún, cuáles son sus intenciones hacia ella. Sería absurdo negar que me encuentro celoso, pero aparte de ello el sentimiento de preocupación, es mucho más grande.

- ¡Tanya! - grité tan pronto mis pies tocaron el último escalón de la planta alta. No me importaba si estaba dormida, no me importaba lo que estuviera haciendo, tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella, tenía que preguntarles las malditas razones de estúpido e inmaduro comportamiento.

- ¿Qué sucede amor? - preguntó Tanya, con voz melosa desde nuestra habitación. Si ella creía que esas palabras hipócritas iban a tener algún efecto en mí, estaba muy equivocada. Tomé una bocanada de aire y caminé hasta la habitación que hasta hoy sería mía, esta situación con Tanya no iba a ser nada fácil, pero tengo que ponerle fin de una vez por todas.

Entré rápidamente a la habitación, y me encontré con una Tanya envuelta en un pequeño vestido color rojo, caminó rápidamente hacía mí, y comenzó a acariciarme el pecho. Su toque fue como una electricidad que me hizo dar un salto hacia atrás, haciéndome sentir totalmente asqueado, no es que ella no fuera una chica linda, al contrario, era muy hermosa, pero yo jamás vería a Tanya para nada físico y mucho menos ahora.

¿Cómo ella podía ser tan hipócrita? No lo comprendía, como tampoco podía llegar a asimilarlo. Cuando yo me casé con ella, sabía muy bien que no era una chica sumisa ni tímida, pero jamás pensé que era tan fría, calculadora y mala persona. Pero ya vemos lo que siempre dicen, las apariencias engañan y de qué manera.

- No seas hipócrita Tanya, tú sabes bien a lo que vengo y no es precisamente a ver cómo te vistes como una prostituta - escupí las palabras y vi como su cara poco a poco se desfiguró y como su cuerpo se tensó al instante. Jamás yo le había hablado de esa manera, yo siempre había sido un caballero, pero esta vez se lo tenía muy bien merecido.

- Por Dios Edward - comenzó a decir luego de unos segundos asimilando mis palabras - No seas hipócrita tú - sus palabras me confundieron, ¿Acaso ella sabía? - Sé muy bien lo que tienes con mi sobrina, sé muy bien que a ella es a la que le juras amor eterno, sin importar lo que yo sienta, sin importa nuestra condición de casados. Sé que ella es tu amante, Edward. - sus palabras me confirmaron mis sospechas, la miré horrorizado y ella al ver mi reacción, sonrió descaradamente.

Todo comenzaba a complicarse y esta situación que se me ha presentado ahora con Tanya, no pinta para nada bien.

* * *

Este capítulo recién lo terminé de escribir ayer. Podemos ver como poco a poco se van complicando las cosas cada vez más. Pero, ¿Qué creen que pasará?  
Todas odiamos a Tanya, lo sé, yo también. Y, ¿Qué creen de esa proposición de Demetri? Hmmm...

Gracias por sus comentarios, por sus opiniones, por sus reviews, que son perfectos para mí, cada uno de ellos. Gracias por el apoyo que me dan, me hace muuuuy feliz el tenerlos como lectores. Lo digo enserio. De todos modos espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia, no duden en decírmelo :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	15. Capítulo 14

Los personajes le pertenecen a _SM,_ la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

_Amarte en silencio es mi secreto_

_que solo mi mente y mi corazón saben_

_porque ciertamente eres intocable_

_y este amor no lo merezco_

_porque tu solo me miras_

_como un eslabón de tu familia_

_algo que yo no quiero, algo que yo no acepto_

_porque mi amor por ti, va más allá de los miedos._

* * *

Capítulo #14

_**EdwardPov.**_

¿Cómo ella sabía esta situación? Bella y yo desde el primer momento en el que confesamos nuestros sentimientos habíamos sido sumamente cuidadosos para que nadie se enterara de lo nuestra relación de amor, tanto así que habíamos sacrificado el vernos constantemente para que nadie se diera cuenta de ello. Aunque por una parte todo coincidía, ella había planeado todo esto meticulosamente, con el propósito de separarme de Bella, con el propósito de que ella comenzara a odiarme y se alejara de mí.

Para ella fue muy fácil destruir nuestra relación, pero los sentimientos están ahí presentes, en cada poro de nuestra piel y aunque ella trate mil veces de separarnos, de lastimarnos, Bella y yo nos amamos y eso es lo que realmente importa.

Es duro ver como la mujer con la cual compartí tantos años de mi vida, con la que compartí mi hogar, mi cama, mi vida ahora resultaba ser algo que jamás creí conocer. Ciertamente jamás la amé, pero aún así decidí por mi propia voluntad estar con ella y si no hubiera sido por Bella jamás me hubiese dado cuenta de la clase de persona que Tanya podía llegar a ser.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes todo esto? - pregunté alarmado, mirándola directamente a los ojos - ¿Cómo lo supiste? - ya no valía la pena mentir y negarlo todo. Lo único importante en estos momentos es deshacerme de esta atadura, de este matrimonio falso ante los ojos de Dios y una hipocresía ante los ojos de la gente. Ya no me interesa ocultarlo, por mí se puede enterar el mismísimo diablo. Lo único importante ahora es Isabella, mi dulce princesa.

- Tú valentía me conmueve, Edward. - musitó Tanya conteniendo una media sonrisa y haciendo un gesto con su mano como si estuviese limpiando una lágrima de su ojo - Me parece excelente que lo admitas, negarlo no te va a servir de nada. - continuó diciendo, ahora mirándome fríamente con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

Tanya podía llegar a ser una persona peligrosa, puesto que nunca sabes con lo que saldrá luego. Desde siempre ha sido una mujer bipolar y compulsiva, siempre hace las cosas sin pensar, sin medir las consecuencias que pueden traer las cosas. Su condición no detectada por médicos, pero obvia por todos, no me había afectado hasta ahora que parecía tener los hilos de mi vida tomados firmemente sin dejarme avanzar.

- Siempre lo supe, simplemente nunca fui capaz de aceptarlo - contestó finalmente a mi pregunta, caminando hacia mí mirándome con total desprecio. - Todo siempre fue tan obvio. Los tratos, las palabras, los mimos que siempre le dabas a pesar de que ella jamás fue de tu sangre. La sobre-protección que siempre emanabas cuando ella estaba cerca, aún sin ella componer nada en tu vida - con cada palabra su rostro parecía contraerse y su mirada parecía opacarse.

- ¿Por qué jamás dijiste nada? ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto ahora? - pregunté desafiante. Tanya sabía muy bien cómo hacerme perder la cordura y lo estaba logrando. Si sabía sobre la conexión que siempre tuvimos Isabella y yo ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? Así también yo me hubiese dado cuenta de mis sentimientos mucho antes y no ahora, luego de que Bella me confesó sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Traté muchas veces de que esto no me afectara, de que Isabella no fuera como una roca puesta en medio de nuestro camino. Pero siempre estaba allí, en todo momento. - en sus palabras se podía ver claramente el dolor que le provocaba toda esta situación. - No soy de piedra, Edward. Siento y padezco al igual que tú, sabía que en algún momento todos mis sentimientos explotarían y haría de alguna manera u otra que todas sus sonrisas, que toda su felicidad desvaneciera - finalizó comenzando a sollozar tapando su rostro con sus dos manos.

Por primera vez en todos los años que llevo conociéndole sentí pena por ella. Eliminando el pasado incidente, ella siempre había sido muy buena conmigo. Un poco bipolar y malhumorada, pero siempre había soportado mi constante indiferencia y mis rechazos hacía ella, algo que obviamente no habría hecho cualquiera. Si hubiera sido otra nunca habría aceptado el trato de casarse conmigo a cambio de dinero y estabilidad economía hacía mi familia.

- Si todo esto te afecta tanto Tanya, creo que lo mejor para ambos es terminar con esta pesadilla que no nos está dejando nada bueno a ninguno de los dos. - le dije sinceramente. Ya no había porque mentirle a todo el mundo haciéndoles creer que somos un matrimonio feliz, sin ningún problema, cuando la realidad es todo lo contrario. ¿Para qué seguir fingiendo si ya ella sabe mis verdaderos sentimientos? Tampoco deseo herirla y lastimarla, ella también merece ser feliz.

- ¿Acaso estás loco? He tenido que soportar a esa chiquilla en medio de nosotros por todo este maldito tiempo. Pero eso no quiere decir que te dejaré ir tan fácilmente, cariño. - sus palabras hicieron que inconscientemente apretara mis puños hasta que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos. Toda persona que hablara mal de Bella no merecía mi respeto, sea quien fuese. Es cierto es menor de edad, pero tiene más capacidad que muchos adultos que se creen los amos y señores del mundo.

- Me niego rotundamente a que quieras alejarte de mí - continuó diciendo, tomándose su cabello rubio y apretándolo ligeramente. - Yo te amo, Edward y no pienso dejarte por una mocosa que está confundiendo tus verdaderos sentimientos. Ella es una chiquilla sin mente propia, ella simplemente es una niña movida por los hilos de su madre. - ¿Cómo ella se atrevía a hablar así de su propia sobrina? ¿Cómo ella se atrevía a decir semejantes cosas de un ser tan puro y especial como Bella? - ¿De eso estás enamorado, Edward? - finalizó riéndose estruendosamente.

No entiendo como Tanya tiene la osadía de hablar así de su propia sangre, de su propia familia. La familia que ha estado con ella desde siempre, apoyándola, ayudándola y queriéndola, aún siendo ella como es. No puedo concebir como ella puede hablar así de su propia sobrina, de una niña a la cual ella vio nacer, crecer y desarrollarse.

La miré con total desprecio desde el marco de la puerta donde aún me encontraba. Ella sentada desde la cama donde se había situado, parecía tener una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro. Hipócrita, esa es la única palabra que puede calificarla y describirla completamente sin omitir ni un solo detalle de su persona.

- Acabemos con esto de una maldita vez Tanya - grité exasperado, ya no soportaba ni un minuto más verla con su maldita arrogancia, tratando de impedir mi felicidad y la suya propia. - Entiende que no te amo y jamás te amaré, déjame ser feliz y busca tu propia felicidad - al momento de terminar mis palabras ya me encontraba muy cerca de ella. Mis palabras ya no parecían afectarle en nada, puesto que esa sonrisa hipócrita no se borraba de su rostro.

- Querido Edward, simplemente quiero que tengas bien en claro que no te daré el divorcio - dijo calmadamente mientras comenzaba a pasar una mano por mi rostro, la cual tomé inmediatamente apretándola fuertemente - No dejaré que seas feliz con Bellita, mientras yo me quedo aquí en mi miseria. No Edward, no te dejaré ser feliz, pagarás cada una de las humillaciones y rechazos que me hiciste. - terminó de decir ante mi petición tomando con sus manos fuertemente mi entrepierna.

- ¡Maldita sea Tanya! - grité fuertemente dejándole saber mi desconcierto y alejándome lo más posible de ella. ¿Qué pretende? ¿Hacerse la víctima ante mí y ante los demás? Si eso es lo que cree está muy equivocada conmigo, puesto que no la dejaré hacer sus malditos dramas baratos ante su padre y su familia que parecen aceptar absolutamente todo lo que ella hace sin medir consecuencias.

- ¿Qué deseas? ¿Qué quieres para dejarme libre? ¡Tú no puedes obligarme a estar contigo! No te amo, entiéndelo. - le grité con todas las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para luchar. Ya no aguantaba más la maldita angustia de tener a Tanya pegada a mí tratando de obligarme a sentir algo que jamás podré. Tampoco puedo aguantar la angustia que me produce saber que quizás en algún lugar de Forks Bella se está besándo con otro.

Tanya se incorporó rápidamente de la cama en un salto. Comenzó a pasar sus manos por el dobladillo de su falda mientras comenzaba a menearse descaradamente frente a mis ojos. La miré interrogante mientras me preguntaba qué diablos estaba pasando por la mente se esa mujer. Sin poder moverme de mi lugar a causa de la impresión, vi claramente como Tanya se desnudaba completamente ante mis ojos.

- Te quiero a ti Edward, aquí y ahora. - me dijo descaradamente mientras comenzaba a tocar su sexo con insistencia. En los años que llevamos de casados han sido muy pocas las veces que he visto a Tanya completamente desnuda. Nunca había tocado su cuerpo porque realmente lo deseara, jamás la había llevado al cielo porque así lo quisiese. Ella no producía, ni produce nada en mí, y eso lo tengo muy en claro.

- ¿Si tengo sexo contigo, me dejarás en paz y me darás en divorcio? - pregunté desabotonando los primeros botones de mi camisa. Si tenía que hacerlo para poder tener toda mi libertad para estar con Bella, lo haría. No hay nada más que me importe que estar con ella y hacerla feliz, aún teniendo yo que sacrificarme para lograrlo.

_**BellaPov.**_

Decir que no extraño a Edward sería como mentirme a mí misma. Extraño todo de él, desde su mirada color esmeralda protectora, coqueta y brillante, hasta sus labios carnosos, rosados y dulces. Desde que tengo uso de razón y desde que comencé a ver a Edward como un hombre, siempre había esperado el momento en el que él me correspondiera y me viera de la misma manera en que yo lo veía.

Ahora veo que toda esa ilusión que una vez tuve no me sirvió de nada, todo lo que yo soñaba que sucedería ahora se ha vuelto una completa pesadilla en mi vida. Y entonces nuevamente vuelven los recuerdos a mi cabeza. Edward completamente desnudo en su cama, mientras Tanya solo estaba tapada con una delicada bata que apenas cubría su anatomía. Desde que sucedió ese incidente he tratado de pensar porqué lo hizo, porque me engaño de esa manera si no me quería.

- Bella, ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó mi madre tocando la puerta desde el exterior de mi habitación. Me incorporé de un salto sentándome en mi cama, limpiando las lágrimas que ya habían salido de mis ojos a causa de los recuerdos. No quería preocupar a mi madre por algo que no vale la pena, como tampoco deseo que se entere de todo lo que pasó. Le musité que pasara, luego de respirar hondo varias veces tratando de esconder el nudo en mi garganta.

- ¿Qué sucede mamá? - le pregunté preocupada por su expresión, la cual reflejaba desconcierto y tristeza a su máxima expresión. Conozco muy bien a mi madre como para saber cuando las cosas se encuentran bien y cuando la situación no está como ella quisiera. Medio sonrió ante mis palabras y pasó delicadamente una mano por mi rostro.

- Recuerdo cuando apenas eras una niña con pañales corriendo por toda la casa, hasta cansarte - al parecer mi madre tenía melancolía a causa de los recuerdos. Ya tengo quince años y sé que para ella aún sigo siendo su pequeña niña que jamás crecerá. - Recuerdo cuando Edward te cuidaba como su hija - sus palabras me hicieron entristecer visiblemente y ella lo notó - Bella, sé lo que hay entre tú y Edward, ya no tienes porqué esconderlo - confesó sonriente. Entonces sentí como todo mi mundo se venía abajo, y como las lágrimas se comenzaban a acumular en mis ojos.

Mi madre sabía todo y no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto, un sueño hecho realidad. Lástima que ahora no funcionaba y no servía para nada. Porque todo lo que un día quería, hoy ya estaba desvanecido.

* * *

Este capítulo terminó de ser escrito hace varios minutos. Este día ha sido bastante productivo, & este es el producto de mi imaginación hoy.. ¿Creen que Edward se acostará con Tanya para recobrar su libertad? ¡Oh, Dios! Me encanta el giro que tomó esto. Espero que a ustedes también. ¡Espero su opinión!

Bueno, ya saben que si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, comentario dejen un review para yo poder enterarme de sus opiniones acerca de este fic, la verdad es que los leo todos y me anima mucho ver su atención e interés por el fic.

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	16. Capítulo 15

Los personajes le pertenecen a _SM,_ la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

_Amarte en silencio es mi secreto_

_que solo mi mente y mi corazón saben_

_porque ciertamente eres intocable_

_y este amor no lo merezco_

_porque tu solo me miras_

_como un eslabón de tu familia_

_algo que yo no quiero, algo que yo no acepto_

_porque mi amor por ti, va más allá de los miedos._

* * *

Capítulo 15

_**EdwardPov.**_

- Si esta noche me haces el amor, y entregas todo de ti en el acto. Te prometo que te dejaré el camino libre para que estés con Isabella y jamás volveré a molestarte. - contestó Tanya a mi pregunta tirándose de espaldas hacia la cama, dejando una vista panorámica de su cuerpo.

Me acerqué con paso lento hacía ella, ya con la mitad de mi cuerpo desnudo.

Me metí entre sus piernas, y comencé a besarla con fervor.

Lo único que me motivaba a estar con ella es la libertad y todos los privilegios que tendré cuando ya no la tenga cerca, cuando ya no sea parte de mi vida.

Cerré los ojos imaginando otro escenario distinto al que estaba viviendo, a ver si así podría sobrellevar un poco el trago amargo que iba a cometer.

Pero no pareció funcionar cuando de pronto sentí las manos de Tanya sobre mi miembro mientras seguíamos besándonos como si no hubiera mañana.

Abrí los ojos dispuesto a comenzar a tocarla, pero cuando lo hice imaginé algo muy distinto a lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

Allí estaba ella, Bella con su preciosa sonrisa mirándome desde abajo mientras me tocaba y desabrochaba el botón de mi pantalón.

Comencé a besarla con necesidad y ansiedad, cerrando los ojos nuevamente, dejándome llevar por la felicidad que inundó mi cuerpo al sentirla allí tan cerca, nuevamente.

Abrí mis ojos nuevamente cuando terminamos el beso, pero nuevamente volvía a la realidad, golpeándome de lleno.

Tanya estaba allí, ella era la mujer que estaba debajo de mis brazos tratando de estimular mi cuerpo, preparándome para el acto, no era Bella la que me besaba apasionadamente, no era Bella la que quería estar conmigo en algo tan intimo como el acto sexual.

Ella no estaba allí conmigo, ella no quería saber más de mí, ella se había escapado lejos de mi lado, tal cual la neblina al comenzar la mañana.

Me separé de ella bruscamente y me levanté de un salto de la cama, abrochando nuevamente el botón de mi pantalón.

No tendría sexo con Tanya pensando en otra mujer, y mucho menos si esa mujer era Bella, una niña de apenas quince años, que aunque la amo con todas las fuerzas de alma, esos pensamientos no eran apropiados.

Mi madre ante todo me ha enseñado respeto desde muy pequeño y ese deseo, pedido retorcido de Tanya no era para nada una buena idea si lo piensas con cabeza fría.

- No lo haré Tanya - le dije firmemente mientras veía como ella se incorporaba mirándome con total rabia y desprecio. - Tendrás que buscarte otro hombre y darme otra opción para terminar con esta falsa, pero no seré parte de esta idea absurda que ni siquiera debí considerar- continué diciendo colocándome nuevamente la camisa que estaba descansando en el suelo.

- No hay otra opción, ya te lo he dicho. Si no estás conmigo hoy, entonces tendrás que seguirme aguantando como tu esposa, como tu dueña. - dijo con la rabia claramente viviente en su voz. - Quiero que tengas bien presente que si no haces lo que te digo, jamás óyeme, jamás, dejare que seas feliz con una niña tan inmadura y estúpida como Isabella. Ella no se merece el amor que tú sientes por ella. La única que se lo merece soy yo, puesto que soy quien ha tenido que aguantarte por tantos años, pues soy yo quien te ha apoyado en todo, no importando las circunstancias, no importando el rechazo que siempre tienes hacía mí. - terminó de decir con lágrimas en los ojos, tomando un poco de ropa y marchándose de la habitación.

Es triste ver como las cosas cambian en un instante, frente a tus ojos sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

Pero más triste es ver como una relación se acaba sin apenas comenzarla por culpa de personas enfermas que no miden su comportamiento.

Tengo bien presente esa idea de que todo sucede por alguna razón, pero aún así las situaciones siguen doliendo de la misma manera.

Bella siempre ha sido la persona más importante de mi vida, puesto que es la única que parecía sacarme del hoyo negro que estaba metido por culpa de Tanya.

Pasaron varias horas en las que me pasé pensando en lo que fue y es mi vida, encerrado en mi habitación disfrutando del silencio que esta me proveía.

Al parecer Tanya no estaba por todo aquello y aunque hubiera preferido arreglar las cosas rápidamente y en el día de hoy, agradecía el poder estar un tiempo a solas aclarando mis ideas, aunque no cambiaron demasiado, puesto que tenía muy en claro lo que deseaba en mi futuro.

En mis pensamientos está muy claro lo que está bien y lo que está mal, es decir, lo quiero conservar en mi vida y lo que deseo desechar completamente de ella.

Una persona me hace completo bien y otra me lastima y me hace daño en cada palabra y acción que emana su ser. No había que elegir, todo estaba muy claro.

Ya el hambre y la ansiedad se estaban apoderando de mí, así que decidí salir hacía la cocina a comer un poco, esperando y rogándole a Dios que Tanya no estuviera cerca para colmar mi paciencia como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

Revisé cada habitación de la casa y Tanya no estaba allí presente, al parecer se había ido con su familia. Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando vi que solo mi auto decoraba el estacionamiento.

_Suspiré aliviado._

Era una bendición no tener a Tanya cerca, y cualquier persona que la conoce lo sabe muy bien, puesto que su manera de ser y actuar de alguna manera u otra siempre hace que pierdas tus casillas, aún en las personas más tolerantes del planeta, aunque ciertamente yo no lo soy.

Por otro lado me preocupada un poco el hecho de que ella estuviese con su familia.

A estas alturas toda la familia Denali y toda la Península de Olimpic se debe estar enterando de que yo le había pedido el divorcio.

Toda su familia la complacía en todo lo que ella quisiera, y estoy seguro que si ella les pide que me convenzan de seguir con ella, ellos lo hará.

Algo que obviamente no deseo que suceda, puesto que a parte de mi relación fatal con Tanya,tanto yo, como mi familia nos llevamos muy bien con la familia Denali.

La familia de Tanya es todo lo opuesto a ella, desde que me casé con Tanya me han brindado su apoyo incondicional a pesar de que saben que no la amo, a pesar de que Tanya siempre ha querido ocultarle a realidad a todos, pero es muy obvia como para no darse cuenta al vernos, que entre nosotros no existe ningún tipo de quimica o amor.

Su familia parece estar ahí para mí porque saben todo lo que tengo que pasar junto a Tanya, todos los malos ratos, las peleas, los celos y creo que me tienen pena por ello. Aún así tendrán que comprender que lo de nosotros no da para más.

Ya lo hemos alargado demasiado.

Caminé por la madera fría sintiendo la libertad en mis pies ya que me encontraba descalzo. Bajé lentamente las escaleras sintiendo el silencio extraño de mi casa.

Siempre la llamaba mi casa, puesto que jamás había sido mi hogar con Tanya allí presente haciéndome la vida peor de lo que ya era y cuestionándome una y otra vez sobre mis acciones.

No sé cómo hemos durado tanto tiempo viviendo juntos y yo soportándola, quizás es porque antes no tenía ninguna razón por la cual luchar y me quedaba estancado en lo que se suponía era correcto para mi familia.

Llegué a la cocina y mi estómago pareció darse cuenta, ya que este rugió estruendosamente. Decidí dirigirme al refrigerador haber si encontraba algo digno para prepararme, pero antes de llegar hasta allí escuché el sonido del timbre de la puerta principal.

No estaba esperando visita y dudo mucho que Tanya esperara alguna, si hubiese sido así, no se hubiera ido.

Esperaba que fuera Bella, pero sabía que era imposible, ella era una persona determinada, si decía algo no cambiaría de opinión tan rápidamente y eso es algo bueno cuando no te influye a ti.

Caminé hacia la puerta, esperando que la persona que estuviese tras ella, tocando se hubiera equivocado para no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie y continuar con mi soledad, gustosamente.

A veces era buena idea ser un completo antisocial, es una buena técnica para aclarar las ideas que invaden tu mente y no te dejar ser, ni servir.

Tocaron nuevamente antes de que pudiera llegar, así que aligeré un poco más el paso para poder ver de una vez quien estaba irrumpiendo en mi silencio sepulcral.

Abrí y desee no hacerlo, ya que la persona que se encontraba frente a mí con una sonrisa, era la última persona que deseaba ver en este preciso momento.

Una persona que sin conocer, sin compartir se había ganado mi odio profundamente simplemente por meterse con la persona que yo más amo en el mundo.

Allí estaba el hombre que quería ser mi competencia ante los ojos de Isabella, Demetri al parecer quería nuevamente probar mis golpes, pero sinceramente no me encontraba con las fuerzas de enfrentarme a ese hombre que lo único que desea es desbaratar lo que he construido con mi princesa.

- Creo que te has equivocado de casa, hasta nunca. - dije cortante cerrando nuevamente la puerta. No deseaba verlo en lo absoluto y mucho menos escuchar sus palabras, que si estaba allí en mi casa, era por algo y no me imaginaba nada bueno.

Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta completamente, la paró con su mano empujándola nuevamente hacia atrás.

- Vengo en son de paz. Necesito decirte algunas cosas sobre tu sobrina, Isabella. - remarcó la palabra sobrina diciéndola con tono irónico, como si supiera que entre nosotros existía algo más que simple afecto y devoción.

Decidí hacerlo pasar porque parecía venir en son de paz, quizás tenía noticias buenas sobre Isabella, quizás sabía que ella me amaba profundamente y no me importaba ya que todos lo supieran puesto que lo único que importaba actualmente era que ella perdonara y quisiera estar conmigo nuevamente, demostrándonos nuestro amor.

- Bien aquí estoy. Te escucho. - hablé con voz firme sentándome en uno de los sillones que adornaban la sala. Él repitió mi acción y se sentó frente a mí.

Esperaba pacientemente sus palabras, simplemente porque de sus labios había salido el nombre que yo más honro en la vida desde hace 10 años, el nombre de la persona que había cambiado mi vida.

- Quiero que tengas bien en claro, y que te enteres por mi propía cuenta, de que estoy muy interesado en Isabella, y haré todo lo posible por estar junto a ella. - Sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría en un lugar helado. Tenía una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro como si fuera a cumplir sus palabras. Isabella jamás sería de nadie a parte de mí. Y eso lo tengo muy en claro. - Se los sentimientos que ella tiene hacia ti - se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar al rededor de la sala.

- Que bueno que lo sepas, así entiendes que no tienes ninguna oportunidad con ella - sonreí triunfante ante el gesto que hizo sobre mis palabras.

Él estaba muy consciente de nuestros sentimientos, y en estos momentos ya no importaba para nada quien lo supiera. Es mucho mejor que todos sepan la verdad, así no tendremos que estar escondiéndonos más, como también mi labor para que me perdone no será tan laboriosa como si tuviera que hacerlo a escondidas de todos.

- Por eso mismo sé que tengo más posibilidades. Ella no quiere saber más de ti, y tú lo sabes muy bien. - sus palabras, calaban fondo y él lo sabía muy bien. Quizás él tenía razón e Isabella no quería saber más de mí, no obstante siempre he sido una persona perseverante con lo que quiero y Bella está en esa lista de personas preciadas. - Deberías darte por vencido de una vez y por todas, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? - preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta, pero ciertamente yo no entendía de que estaba hablando.

- ¿No me doy cuenta de qué? ¿De qué eres un lobo disfrazado de oveja? Al final de cuentas Bella se dará cuenta de lo que en realidad eres y ella del que no querrá saber más en la vida, será de ti. - contra ataqué firmemente.

Demetri no iba a intimidarme con palabras que yo ya sabía muy bien. Bella me ama a mí y ella no es persona de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás por simple despecho.

- ¿Qué puedes ofrecerle tú? ¿Malos ratos? ¿Tristezas? ¿Quieres que ella viva una vida amargada por tu culpa? - sus preguntas me confundían completamente. Por una parte es muy cierto lo que él está diciendo.

Yo no pretendo que Bella sea infeliz por mi culpa, al contrario, lo único que yo deseo que ella tenga es paz, tranquilidad y felicidad. Esos elementos que jamás yo he tenido en mi vida.

- Quizás sea cierto todo eso que dices. Lo acepto. - su sonrisa triunfante salió a la luz. - Pero lo más importante puedo ofrecérselo y es algo que tú jamás podrás aunque quisieras. Amor, deseo y compañía. Jamás podrás dárselo porque simplemente ella no te ama a ti. Tú llegaste a su vida apenas unos días, a mi me ha tenido siempre. Ella bien sabe lo que es bueno para su vida, tú no eres quién para decirle lo que está bien o no - mis palabras le sorprendieron.

Lo podía ver en su rostro. Él pensaba que yo me dejaría amedrentar por su bazofia barata, lo que él no sabía era de que yo estoy muy seguro de mis sentimientos.

- Ahora si no es mucha molestia te pido que te marches de mi casa, por las buenas, antes de que te enseñe por las malas cual es mi postura ante tus palabras. - Si no se iba pronto mi mano nuevamente visitaría su rostro y yo no me encontraba con fuerzas, ni ánimos para pelear con un chiquillo que no sabe ni siquiera lo que quiere.

- No he venido pretendiendo que cambies tus sentimientos y pensamientos. Simplemente he venido para que te enteres primero que todos que Isabella será mía. Te he dado una primicia, Agradécelo. - dijo sinicamente caminando hacia la puerta y pasando por el umbral con una sonrisa que parecía tener dibujada en su rostro.

Una sonrisa que me hubiese encantado borrar con mis propias manos.

Esto sonará un poco egoísta de mi parte, pero es lo único que pasa por mi mente en estos instantes. Isabella es parte de mi vida prácticamente desde que ella nació y no voy a dejar que un simple crío que apenas llegó que me arrebate lo que ilumina mi vida desde que la conocí.

Ella quizás me está odiando en estos momentos, pero no dejaré que nadie la separe de mi lado. Porque si algo he aprendido en la vida es a luchar por lo que amo y lo que me hace feliz.

* * *

Buenas noticias: Hoy oficialmente he terminado las clases, es decir que me tomaré todo el tiempo libre para escribir & poner actualizaciones. Hoy quiero celebrarlo con este capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Como siempre les digo, díganme sus opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias sobre el capítulo o el fic.

Si desean saber más sobre adelantos, actualizaciones & todo lo referente a mis fics, en mi perfil está el grupo oficial en fb para que se unan. :)

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


End file.
